Two worlds united
by Angel of Despair818
Summary: Carter Kane and Percy Jackson meet again. The gods are raging against each other in a war, can they be able to stop them? But first, can they save Percy from an early death? Will Percy find his true identity through tragedy, pain, revenge and...love?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie POV

"Carter! GET UP!" I yelled, flinging the sheets of his bed. He sprang from the bed, the khopesh swinging wildly. I jumped back. He seriously is good at pulling junk from the Duat. "S-Sadie?" he stuttered nervously. "NO, its Set the god of evil here to kill you in your sleep." I rolled my eyes. "Oh," he relaxed and returned his khopesh. "Get dressed. Felix went running in here yelling about the tragedy of frozen penguins."

He stared at me. "is this a joke?" he asked finally. I sighed and walked out of there. how could I be related to that? well he was a bit endearing. A couple of minutes later Carter came downstairs, thankfully dressed for battle. "what's the crisis other than frozen penguins?" he asked Amos. Amos turned towards us. "Carter, take Sadie Walt and Zia, there seems to be an unidentified monster that you need to kill, doesn't seem like much of a threat but you better check it out." he said, with a worried frown.

"YES!" Sadie exclaimed. we exited the building. Walt and Zia following behind. Zia placed a hand on Carters shoulder. "Are you alright?" he looked startled. "oh, yes... just had some disturbing dreams last night." he stammered, blushing slightly. He liked her, it was sooo obvious. I smirked and we continued walking. All of a sudden, Carters face paled. "In here!" he hissed and dove into a book store. Walt immediately rushed in after him and we followed suit.

"Carter, forget your overwhelming desire to read." I said sternly

"No Sadie, look" he pointed out the window hiding behind a bookshelf. I looked out and Zia gasped behind me. I blinked. "holycrapmuffins." I muttered. "shit." cursed Zia. Walt furrowed his brow. "Is that..." he trailed off. Carter had a grim, but not very surprised look on his face.

"Carter, you better start talk-" I was cut off by someone yelling. "CARTER! CARTER! WOOOHOOO! CARTER! WHERE ART THOU LAY?"

I frowned. "Carter? do you know that skinny Latino kid?" Zia asked.

Carter shook his head, his brown curls bouncing. "Never seen him before in my life."

"CARTER! ANSWER ME RIGHT ? COME OUT ...I HAVE COOKIES!"

Carters POV

I stared at the kid, couple of years older than me, brown curly hair, scrawny frame... didn't seem threatening, except for that huge metallic dragon flying above him...he couldn't be much of a problem.

"guys..." I stood up. determined to seem brave. "I better see what he wants." Suddenly I remembered that strange encounter with Percy, this couldn't be related to it, could it? "Alright. we got your back." Walt nodded, determined. "Speak for yourself. I'm going with you." Sadie said in her annoying tone of voice that meant that she wasn't going to be left out of the "fun" so easily.

I glanced at Walt. He understood Immediately. He turned towards her and talked to her in hushed whispers. I looked towards the boy. The metallic dragon stood on a building, wings folded, and was watching the boy with interest. The boy frowned. "CARTER!" I sighed and walked out of the bookstore. Sadie didn't protest.

I summoned _my khopesh_ and walked towards the boy. The regular humans took no notice of my weapon or the dragon. I kept my eyes on the dragon as I approached the boy with caution. He turned towards me. He had dark brown eyes. "carter?" he asked looking at me intently.

"who are you and how do you know my name?" I stammered. So much for appearing brave. I battled serqet! how could I be afraid of this? there was something about the boy that unnerved me though.

"what a nice introduction." he grinned.

"I'm Leo. pleased to meet you. Oh and that's Festus, my buddy." he offered me his hand to shake, when out of nowhere Sadie jumped between us yelling, "_A'MAX_!" I jumped back as the spell meaning BURN flared up at the boys feet. "Sadie no!" I yelled, too late as usual. My temper flared. I turned towards My sister.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS-"

I stopped when I saw her face, her jaw hung open and her eyes were wide as saucers. I turned to look at what got her so surprised and I felt my eyes widening in shock. Leo was standing in the flames that didn't seem to be bothering him at all, he was unharmed. He quickly snuffed them out.

"well I know I'm hot but-"

"how did you do that? is it some sort of protection spell? who are you? what are you doing here? what is that?" Sadie slammed him against the wall while bombarding him with questions. "I like her!" Leo announced grinning triumphantly. She let go of him as Walt and Zia rushed towards us. Leo frowned. "Which one is Carter? The one with the bling or the one with the crooked sword?"

I opened my mouth to respond. but Leo interrupted " Ya know what? I want some coffee, and the blonde is paying for it because of almost dying and all?" he turned towards the nearest Starbucks behind him and walked towards it. My friends were agape, staring speechless after him.

"Well," said Zia. "We better follow him. and he seems cute too."

Sadie POV

Questions swirled in my head as we sat at the table all of us on edge, Carter gripping his _Khopesh _tightly. Leo seemed utterly relaxed, and the last thing he needed was some caffeine, that kids hands were everywhere, fingers drumming the table, fingering with his hair, his clothes, strange objest that he extracted from a yellow tool belt as he waited for his order that I had reluctantly paid since he DID have a point about me about to kill him, though he didn't appear to be in any danger at all.

"Um Leo, this is my sister Sadie." he said gesturing towards me. "and Walt and Zia". "Ok great. Leo Valdez, here." he said, waving enthusiastically. "Ummm excuse us a moment honey." I replied, extremely aware of my British accent. I grabbed Carters sleeve firmly and dragged him out for some explanation.

Leo POV

I stared at the tall built boy and the very not-bad looking girl with the short hair and hazel eyes. "she called me honey right?" I attempted some humor to set these guys on ease. I had to make them trust me...Percy, No don't think about that I scolded myself. These must be some powerful demigods, that girl, Sadie tried to burn me by speaking a single word, just imagine what these are capable of. I tried to seem at ease. If I showed them I was worried or scared (which I wasn't) they would be too. "Wally, Zoe, how's it going?"

The girl frowned. She placed a palm on the table and leaned towards me. "listen, I don't know who you are but you better not be leading us into an ambush, or even TRY to gain out trust because ill kill you. you understand?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "got it!" I smiled as she sat back down. Wally looked some what embarrassed. "Its Walt and Zia. sorry." he muttered. "Oh. can I call you Wally? where'd Carter go?" just at that moment they came back. "oh great."

I sat up. "Carter...um, do you think I could speak to you alone?"

"No. whatever you have to say you say it in front of all of us."

"you sure?"

"..."

"okay then you remember that little encounter with this boy... Percy? Tall kid, bout sixteen, black hair, bluish-greenish eyes. No? athletic-"

"yes, yes I do." he responded stiffly as Walt and Zia looked at him surprise.

"well Percy is in trouble and he needs your help." He stood up. "No I'm sorry I cant-" Alarm shot through me. I stood up as well. "you owe him!" I practically yelled. I couldn't let him go, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, they were all counting on me to bring Carter. He was our only hope." he helped you kill that Lizard monster remember? he made a huge toilet thingy and then you told him that when he called you, you would come! but now he's in trouble you see? and not in any position to call you-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'll help." he responded, his eyes downcast. relief flooded through me. "WHAT? Carter, shouldn't we talk about this?" Sadie protested. Zia and Walt also stood up and were looking at Carter worriedly. "Look guys, I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep, and I understand if you're upset. I don't blame you, but ill be back and-"

"No." Zia said firmly.

"W-What? he stammered, surprised.

"I'm going with you." she stepped towards him and met her lips with his. Sadie and Walt stared agape. "C'mon guys, don't gawk. show some respect... its obviously an intimate moment." I smirked. Zia pulled back and stared at him. He was blushing and staring at her as if she was some miracle. I remembered when I looked at a girl that way, like she was the most beautiful most amazing thing that ever happened to me. I pushed down the painful memory. Sadie cleared her throat. They both blushed and stepped away from each other, a smile lingering on their lips.

"Well, if me ridiculous brother is going off to some death quest, then I'm going with him." she declared." and I'm not leaving both of you out of my sight, not even for a second."

"I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Walt blurted, looking at Sadie, then quickly averted his gaze. "I mean.. if that's okay..." "YES!" Sadie yelped. I rolled my eyes. these people were so obvious and I admit, they made the pain resurface. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

I headed outside confidently, feelings of relief, worry, and fear swirling inside of me. "Wait," Carter said. "If you think we are going to blindly follow you wherever you're going then, you're wrong. We are not getting on that thing." He said, pointing rudely at Festus.

"Festus," I corrected. "And he is not a 'thing' I just finished giving him his body back and you are intent on hurting his feelings." Walt frowned. "Festus means 'happy' in Latin." I nodded. "Oh, that's great." He responded awkwardly. I reached out and patted his head, Festus, not Walt. He made a series of clicking and whirring noised that I quickly interpreted as;_I'm not going to have to deal with these kids, right? "_Oh relax, it'll be fine."

I was aware of Sadie whispering not very softly towards Carter, "I think he's nuts. I'll distract him while you and the others run." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not crazy." I announced loudly. "And I think we should get going, you know before the end of the world comes and Gaea comes to swallow us up."

"Riiiiiiight" Carter said slowly. Like I said, we are NOT going to get on that-um, Festus. I think you will go on our ride." He finished. "Just so you know, we don't get eaten or dropped, I'm sure he's perfectly safe and all…but yeah." Sadie added in.

"Oh… great! Um where is your car?" I asked nervously.

Suddenly I heard a tremendously LOUD whirring sound as if the air was getting chopped to pieces very rapidly. A huge beast landed right in front of us with short wings that were moving so fast that I couldn't see them, they glinted in the sunlight.

I took a step back. "Whoa." I stared in awe. "Freak." Carter responded rather rudely. "Excuse me?" I asked him, hoping he wasn't addressing me. "His name is Freak." He said, gesturing toward the half Lion, falcon, and hummingbird thing. "Well, both of you name weird creatures weird names so yall can be BFF'S now." Said Sadie while popping her pink chewing gum and boarding a boat that was attached to a harness that wrapped around Freaks shoulders.

"Nice little…Freak." I said warily as I walked around him.

"FREAAAAAAAKKK!" he screeched. I let out a startled, much undignified yelp and jumped back. Sadie chuckled and a made a weak attempt to appear brave. And I swung a leg over the boat to let myself in. Festus approached me and nudged me. "No. you'll have to go in front okay? Lead us to Camp Half-Blood." He took off, his powerful wing pushing at the wind a watched him and remembered how devasted I've been after he died.

Zia sat down next to me. I looked towards her. "You have sad eyes." She said in a low tone of voice. I frowned and looked away. Tears threatened to spill. I pushed them back. I had nothing to say to that. I saw Carter looking back at us warily. Freak pushed back on his back legs and beat his wings. We rose higher and higher. The wind singing in our ears as the mortals and skyscraper receded below us.

Walt looked a bit green but Carter and Zia seemed perfectly at ease. I prayed Zeus wouldn't strike us down for no reason. gods were like that. Sadie looked like she was enjoying herself immensely. She looked like a daughter of Zeus, Carter maybe…Athena? Walt, Ares and Zia…I had no idea. Maybe, Aphrodite? I doubted it. We rode in silence. "There!" I yelled. Everyone jumped and I tried not to show my amusement. They followed Festus down at the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, the only place I could call home. I jumped off. "Good boy." I congratulated Festus. We entered. Strange…It didn't let regular mortals in but they all passed easily, but I could have sworn the trees around us swayed violently and the wind spirits rushed agitatedly. They stared in awe as Chiron galloped towards us. Sadie elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"It's not nice to stare." She hissed.

"Which one among you goes by the name Carter Kane?" he asked completely ignoring me, he seemed apprehensive and worry rose up in me. "Is he alright? Am I too late?" I asked. "No Leo he's fine." He responded without taking his eyes off the others.

"Me." Carter responded, holding the crooked sword tightly.

"Sorry for the disturbance but would you please accompany me to the cabins?"

"Um can they go too?" he gestured towards his friends.

"Yes, yes."

"Sure."

Chiron galloped away and we hurried to catch up. We reached the Poseidon cabin and Chiron ushered us in while he stayed outside, pacing nervously.

Carters POV

I wondered what this was about. We were probably going to get slaughtered but the worry and kindness in the half-horse man made me sure I could trust him. Somehow he reminded me of my Dad. I was met by a girl with a blond ponytail with an orange shirt with stormy grey eyes.

"Are you Carter?" She asked worriedly. "Thank the gods your here." She glanced at the others. "They will stay here." She announced with authority and began walking away. Sadie rushed forward.

"No." she responded.

The girl turned. And they locked eyes. The heat in the room increased about 40 degrees. The girl's eyes stormed angrily. But she nodded and took a step back with something like respect towards Sadie. We walked in the room. There he was, Percy lying on the bed. He smiled at me drunkenly. "Hey mom." Then he passed out.

Annabeth POV

I didn't know what to do. I HATED not knowing what to do. I ALWAYS knew what to do. I am the daughter of Athena. I SHOULD know what to do. Leo brought the kid, (Thank the gods) that Percy was calling for, supposedly he knows the cure, but how could he know the cure if I didn't even know what was wrong with him. I wanted to scream and cry in frustration. We were sitting down in the middle of the cabin. "Carter." I said, interrupting that awkward silence. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I don't wish to waste time with small talk but Percy up there? He's in trouble and we were told that you knew how to help so I'll tell you the situation here." I paused to take a breath.

"What she means," Leo interrupted, "That she is very happy to meet you and she badly wants to know your names." He grinned.

I sighed. How Leo could be so calmed and relaxed I didn't know. "Carter Kane." Said Carter. I nodded. "Sadie Kane and this is Walt and Zia." Responded the girl with the red highlights. "I'm Annabeth, like I said before, and this is Leo, whom you have already met, the delirious boy over there that confused you with his mother in this state is my boyfriend, Percy."

"Nico, pleased to meet you."

We jumped. I honestly believed I should get used to him lurking in the shadows, and I seriously agreed to Jason's idea to tie a bell around his neck. "Oh. Um. Startled me." Carter responded awkwardly, lowering his sword. Nico smirked. Then his expression hardened, as if being happy was forbidden, I felt sad that a child had to go through so much pain. He glared at e, as if reading my thoughts. I frowned, I still didn't understand why he disliked me so much, wondered if I ever insulted him.

Nico rushed forward. "Is it true? Do you know the cure? Will he be ok?"

Carter frowned. "Uh, I'm not a doctor… and I don't even know what's wrong with him."

Nico looked disappointed. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and we all turned to look. It was Percy, looking disheveled. "Hi." He said, surprised. I rushed towards him, "Percy how do you feel? Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine. Why's everyone in the cabin?" I looked at him worriedly. "Sit." He sat. He looked eyes with Carter, he looked surprised to see him here, then, as if a tidal wave of memories suddenly hit him, he groaned and put his head in his arms. "I remember." He looked at Carter. "Sorry to drag you out of your house, but I need to ask you a HUGE favor and I understand if you don't accept…but," He sighed.

"Why couldn't you just say my name?" Carter asked, much to everyone's confusion.

"He burned his hand, erasing your weird drawing." Cut in Nico. Percy flinched. "Jeez Nico, you should like, give a warning or something." Jason walked in. "Why don't you get to the point?" he asked, rather frustrated.

"Because-" started Leo.

"Rhetorical question."

"Oh, right."

Nico frowned and went on irritably. "What they are trying to avoid saying to you and your little friends Carter, Is that Percy is dying of some curse that one of YOUR gods put on him and he needs to go to Tartarus to drink of the river of fire. Unfortunately, he can't go alone because he is in delicate condition"

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant or something."

"Percy, only you would think that." He shot him a glare.

"You might be wondering why we had to drag YOU into this, well it's because it's your entire fault that your gods put a curse on him, supposedly because you weren't supposed to talk to him in the first place and let him get a glimpse of your divine powers." He rolled his eyes.

"Dude," Leo said in a surprised tone, addressing Carter. "That's probably the most words that Nico has ever said in his entire life! That means he likes you." He grinned as Nico shot him a glare.

"And you've forgotten the fact that your gods have declared war against us."


	3. Chapter 3

sadie POV

We stared in shock. "WHAT!?" I shot up and yelled outraged. "They didn't! They couldn't!" I swiveled around to face Carter. "Horus wouldn't...would he?" I demanded. This was outrageous. Carter was frowning in concentration. He groaned. "He would do that." he put his head in his hands and mumbled, "He did to that. It's all my fault."

The kid named Percy looked at him with sympathy. "Dude it isn't all your fault, we have been trespassing into your territory chasing monsters and stuff, which I guess could have caused them to be angered."

"Okay, that's not the problem here. I suspect that the reason we have to go to Tartarus," Annabeth winced as she continued. "AGAIN, is not only because the cure is there... but I think that something might be waiting for us there." Zia stood up, an angry look in her eyes.

"Well, I still don't understand why Carter has to go to, your so called Tartarus."

Jason sighed. "Our oracle predicted it, that a kid named Carter is going to have to accompany us in this quest." Carter looked a bit panicked.

"Greek gods don't exist, oracle don't exist." He demanded looking towards them for confirmation.

"And Egyptian gods don't exist, your glowing hieroglyphics don't exist, and no, it's IMPOSSIBLE for you to host the gods and channel the power to use for yourselves." We all stared at Nico in awe.

"I think Di' Angelo knows more than he's letting on." Leo suggested casually. We all looked towards Nico, he looked frustrated. "Well, I think we should spend more time talking to them about this… how did YOU feel when you found out about all this?" he shot Percy a glare.

Percy POV

I sighed, it was all too complicated. I closed my eyes and hoped the headache went away. "You need Tylenol or something? You look like crap." I opened my eyes to see soft blue eyes, like the sky. I stared. "Oh. Um. Right." I stood up and stumbled around the couch. "Ambrosia. I'll go." I headed up the cabin stairs and popped the piece in my mouth and the chocolate taste melted in my mouth and the headache immediately disappeared. I headed over to the mirror. I had dark spots under my eyes for lack of sleep. I sighed and my eyelids closed.

…

"Percy? Percy, wake up." I opened my eyes and squinted at the harsh bright light. I saw Nico bended over me worriedly. "Are you okay?" I sat up. "Yeah…" I responded groggily. "You were on the floor, passed out and, well…"

I scrambled to my feet, sending Nico sprawling on my lap. "Oh sorry…" I muttered. He regained his composure, his face red. "Sorry!" he ran out of the room. I frowned. Why did he act like this? What did I do wrong? I headed downstairs where everyone looked at me expectantly. I grinned sheepishly. "Oh, sorry I fell asleep."

"Seriously? You feel asleep while we were discussing how to save your ass and the rest of the world?" Annabeth laughed. "I love you." I smiled at her. "Me too." She blinked. "Oh, I mean I…Never mind." I sat down. "When do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow." Leo said. I suggest you get some sleep, we will be the first demigods and wizards to go to Tartarus willingly."

"Magicians." Walt supplied wryly.

"Whatever. Well goodnight." Leo yawned and exited the cabin. Jason joined him. Nico stood up and looked at me for a second. He nodded. "Bye." He left. I looked at Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia. "You are welcome to stay at my cabin." I smiled, "There is a lot of space, it's mostly empty."

Sadie smiled sweetly and elbowed her brother. "Brother dear…"

"Oh right. Thanks." He replied and I lead them upstairs and I went down where Annabeth was waiting. "We shouldn't have to drag them into this. I feel guilty." I admitted. I couldn't bear the thought of taking them into Tartarus for MY sake. "Percy," She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I want you to be safe…" She let out a dry laugh. "As safe as possible and you know that, that sickness will kill you. And if this is the only way…" She kissed me on the cheek. "Then I'm perfectly willing to go to Tartarus."

I frowned."It's too much to ask for; Nico would have to go down there again, and to put all that suffering on the rest of them, and four people that we barely know, for me?" I shook my head.

"I need to sleep on this Percy, Goodnight." She left, and I headed upstairs.

Carters POV

I lay on the bed, the _khopesh_ on the table beside. I couldn't believe I was doing this…I sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken up by the sunlight streaming in through the window. I stared at the rays of sun and wondered if this will be the last time a saw it. I hoped not… I got up and took a quick shower and headed upstairs where I was met by the boy. "Carter," he began. "I understand if you don't want to come… seriously, you don't have to."

I nodded. But I somehow knew that I NEEDED to come, I felt as if I belonged with these people…well, that's a scary thought. "I'm coming."

He nodded as Sadie came down wearing her regular outfit, battered jeans with a regular outfit with her combat boots. She chewed her gum. "Ready." She looked down at my outfit and rolled her eyes. "Carter, honey, we are going into battle not a press conference or something." I frowned and looked at my outfit. Amusement flickered in Percy's eyes.

"Maybe you should go for some jeans." He grinned, "No offense but…"

Heat rose to my face. "Fine." I stomped upstairs and changed out of my khaki pants, button down shirt and dress shoes, into jeans and a T-shirt. I headed downstairs where I reached into the Duat and retrieved my _khopesh. "_Alright, let's go_."_

"Whoa, how did you…Never mind. First we eat." He said smiling. We walked to the place they called "the mess". All conversation stopped as we entered. I was remembered about all the times I walked into a new school all of them judging, about my race my clothes…the 'mess' stank of prejudice. Anger fueled my veins and I walked taller, remembering what my father had taught me. We reached an empty table and sat, earning stares from the other kids. I gritted my teeth.

"Sorry." Percy whispered. Conversation slowly continued and I relaxed slightly I saw Sadie looking at me with a sad look in her eyes."What?" I snapped. She shook her head.

"Who are your little friends Percy?" I tall girl with stringy brown hair asked. "Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia." He responded. "Clarisse." He said, gesturing towards the girl. "Now please go away so I can enjoy my food in peace." Food instantly appeared in front of him as the girl rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Don't mind her, she's all talk." He told us. "Oh yeah?" someone yelled from their table."That time when you were drowning in the toilet she didn't appear all talk did she?" Percy shot them a glare. "Actually she WAS all talk, spluttering while drenched in toilet water." Percy yelled back.

"Shut up Jackson!" Clarisse yelled back angrily. He smiled and faced us. "Oh, just think of what you want and it'll appear." He said while eating blue waffles. "Oh." Zia said, eyeing his food. After we ate, he led us to the amphitheatre where Chiron stood next to Dionysus.

"Young Half-bloods!" Chiron roared. The stadium quieted down and gave them his attention as a red –haired girl climbed up the stairs. "Percy Jackson!"She yelled. "Carter Kane! Please come here." I stood up as Percy made his way down the aisle. Sadie gripped my wrist and looked at me seriously. I nodded reassuringly. I made me way down after Percy, earning dirty glares from the other campers. I stood next to him. The Red-haired girl looked at me and nodded.

"Percy, who will accompany you on the quest other than Carters friends?" She motioned towards them and Walt, Zia, and Sadie came forward. Percy looked towards the crowd. "Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang." He looked towards Nico, who stared at him expressionless. "And Nico Di' Angelo." He finished. Gasps and protests rose from the audience. A girl, Clarisse, stood up.

"I protest!" She yelled. "He isn't trustworthy! He betrayed us!" Cheers rose from the people around her. "He deserves to be killed! Not trusted to save the world!"

"Yeah!" Someone yelled. "I agree with the Ares children!"

Percy frowned. "Silence!" "I Trust him. And he will come with us." He yelled. He was answered by a stunned looks and shocked silence.

"You all are pathetic! Not all people would have the guts to go to Tartarus! Twice! Willingly! You would cower when faced the situation yourselves! Yet you stand here and criticize the boy who WILL go? You judge him for what he did in the past? If we were all held for past actions where would we be? If we killed everyone who made the wrong choices, who would we be? You should be ashamed! All of you! Clarisse! Who are you to decide who should be trusted?"

He glared at everyone, his gaze fueled by fury and anger.

"Nico is coming." He said quietly, yet everyone in the stadium heard him. He stared at Clarisse, willing her to object. She lowered her gaze and sat, ashamed.

Percy nodded, satisfied. Nico walked up looking at Percy with a look of admiration, awe, surprise, gratefulness, and something else…Love?

Chiron was looking at Percy with a grim smile, as if accepting that Percy was someone else. A proud look of a father. "It's settled then."

Nico POV

My heart hurt.

I couldn't explain it. It was like pain, but in my chest, not physical, but emotional. Like someone was squeezing my heart in a fist.

We boarded the Argo II. I could see Carter looking at me strangely. I headed towards the Mess hall where we were showed images of Camp half-Blood. I leaned against the wall as everyone took their seats. Jason and Percy opposite of each other.

"So," Leo began enthusiastically. "We will head to the Entrance to tartar where Percy and Annabeth took and unexpected trip."

"Not funny Valdez." Annabeth retorted.

"Sorry," he grinned. "It'll take about two weeks to get there. Mr. Smiley, since you don't have a Cabin in the upper level you can take Coach Hedge's and don't worry its clean." He grinned towards me. I glared at him and nodded.

"But…there's just one problem, since there is no more cabins for carter and friends, and I assumed that they didn't want to sleep in the stables I will install an extra bed in some of the cabins, who volunteers to share?" Leo looked like he was enjoying this immensely.

"I do." Percy said.

Leo smiled. "Me too."

Jason nodded. "I guess I do."

Hazel and Piper said at the exact same time. "I do!" They looked towards each other and laughed. Hazel looked at Piper and said, "Well child of Aphrodite, I assume you don't have enough space because of all your beauty products…so I will take it." She shot a triumphant grin at Piper. "Alright." Piper said, biting her lip to contain laughter.

"It's settled then." Annabeth affirmed. "Carter, you'll stay with Percy, Sadie with Leo, Walt with Jason, and Zia with Hazel. Any objections?"

Jason shot Percy a look, and addressed Annabeth. "You sure you're not Roman? Daughter of Bellona perhaps?" Annabeth shook her head at Jason and smiled.

"I have to, share a cabin with him?" Sadie looked terrified while pointing at Leo. Leo wiggled his eyebrows…she looked horrified. "I'll switch with you." Zia suggested, Sadie looked relieved and smiled at Hazel while Zia looked at Leo intently, like if trying to solve a really hard math problem. Leo looked a tad uneasy.

"Okay. Everyone to bed." Jason announced while standing up and heading towards his cabin, Walt following behind. Percy was about to head inside his cabin when I gripped his wrist, following some urge. Percy winced. "Ow."

I let go. "Yes?" he looked at me.

My mouth felt dry. "Thanks." I croaked. "For…back there. I didn't deserve that." I turned to leave.

"Nico, wait." I turned and saw Percy looking at me fiercely. I took a step back. "Everything I said back there was true. I DO trust you."

"Percy…" I looked away and turned to leave.

I felt him grab my arm gently but firmly. I looked up at his sea-green eyes and I felt heat rush to my face, and my heart jump.

"I'm sorry…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. Pain registered in his features. "About Bianca, I-I couldn't save her, and I promised. I'm sorry." His eyes looked at me, full of sorrow and guilt, pleading for my forgiveness. I looked away, my heart pounding in my chest. He let go of my arm.

"I understand if you hate me." He turned away, his eyes full of anguish.

"No…I love you." I whispered. But he didn't hear me; he receded into the cabin, closing the door softly behind him. I stared at his door, and let the tears fall, here in the shadows, alone and in darkness. I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I entered my room dejectedly. I sat down on my bed, and sprang up quickly as a pillow was thrown my way. "Go way Sadie." The figure under my sheet muttered. I uncapped Riptide and peeked under the sheets. Carter was sleeping. I chuckled and put away Riptide, I couldn't explain it but I felt totally safe, like he won't stab me in my sleep or something. I sighed and willed myself asleep.

….

I threw off the sheets and entered the shower. I let the water run over me. I got out after some time, a towel wrapped around my waist. I looked for my clothes when,

"Um…" I turned."Oh Nico. Good morning." He looked very uncomfortable. "Yes?" I asked him.

"You…" he trailed off avoiding eye contact. "You're wanted at the mess hall. "He finished.

"Great, thanks." He exited my room and I quickly changed and joined them. I sat at my seat when I felt waves of pain wash over me. I gritted my teeth. "Ambrosia." I muttered. Jason reached over with a concerned expression on his face and handed me some. I ate it and the chocolate taste of brownies filled my mouth and the pain cleared a little. The pangs were becoming more and more often.

I looked up to find everyone looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine." I said. "You don't look fine." Leo said looking at me pointedly. I sighed.

"Percy, we decided that we will be going on air, due to…" He looked over at Piper who looked embarrassed. "Seasickness." He finished.

"JASON!" Piper groaned.

"And..." he continued, "Leo found a way to tell how much time…how much time," he trailed off looking uncomfortable. Nico stepped forward. "How much time' for what?" he demanded.

"How much time' Percy has left before he dies." Zia provided bluntly in a flat tone. Nico flinched and Annabeth looked saddened.

"Oh?" was all I could say. Walt came forward, he looked awkward. "I am, hosting the god Anubis." He replied, looking at me expectantly.

"That's nice." I said, looking at him blankly, I had no idea who that was and why I had to know. I looked at Annabeth. "The god of funerals and Death." She supplied helpfully. "Like Hades?" I tried desperately to understand.

"Hades isn't the god of Funerals." Nico said. "Yeah… but of death and all that right?" I said looking at him. Nico looked irritated. "Hades is the god of the Underworld."

"Right." I didn't want to make the guy angry.

"Okay", I looked at Walt. He came forwards and closed his eyes. Everything went black and all I could see was the souls of the dead mourning and crying pitifully. I figure Approached me; he had the body of a human but the head of a…Dog?

"_Percy." _ He said, and suddenly his appearance changed and he looked like a regular boy. "You're Greek? Roman?" he looked at me expectantly. "Uh…Greek" I responded warily, holding Riptide tightly. "Give me your hands." He said gently. I looked at him distrustfully. "I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me." He said, passing his hands through my arm. I looked around, the souls had disappeared and he was sitting on a gravestone. It was Dark and the moon was out. I sighed and gave him my hand he took them and pain shot through my arms, I resisted the urge to snatch my hands away.

He opened his eyes and looked at me sadly, "Two weeks."

I flinched. "Oh."

"And if you don't mind I will send you with a message to Sadie." The vision dissolved and I found myself on my bed with 12 people bending over me. I groaned and looked eyes with Sadie.

"SADIE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled uncontrollably.

She shrieked and jumped back. I blushed and glanced at Annabeth. She was staring at me. I gulped, and turned towards Sadie, "From your boyfriend, Anubis." Walt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, that would explain why you suddenly turned into him for a second." Sadie said looking relieved. Annabeth rushed to me. "What did he say?" I turned away from her. "Um… two weeks…" I muttered.

"TWO WEEKS?!" she yelled, looking horrified.

"VALDEZ! SPEED UP! THE COURSE! RAISE THE SAILS! USE THE ROCKETS!" Everyone rushed around to do her bidding she looked panicked. "Percy!" she swallowed. "I'll…help Leo." She left, tears in her eyes.

Nico looked at me. "You'll be alright." He assured.

I looked up at him. I smiled. He turned away, but if he hadn't, I would've seen the tears and sorrow in his eyes.

Leo POV

I ran up and hit the button to accelerate. I couldn't believe we were going to lose Percy again…I didn't know if Annabeth could take it. I sighed

Jason POV

I had to find Nico I went to his cabin, I heard sobbing. The son of Hades…crying? I knocked at his door. The sobbing stopped abruptly. "What do you want?" he yelled angrily. "Jason, and are you okay?" "I'm Fine!" he yelled. I knew he needed to be alone. I walked over to where we left Percy. "You okay man?" I asked him. He groaned.

"What is the meaning of 'okay'? Because I don't know if I know anymore."

I walked in. He looked terrible. "You look like that time I beat the crap out of you in Kansas." I told him, smiling. Although at first we have not gotten along, I think it had something to do with the fact that we had, I don't know, had a personality that just didn't go well. But we had gone through so much that I guess we were able to put up with each other.

He grinned ruefully. "You didn't look so good yourself you know." Then he winced and looked at me. "Do you know what's going on with Nico?" he looked at me.

I swallowed it really wasn't my place to tell. I shook my head. He groaned. "Well, I'll see you later." He nodded and I walked away.

Suddenly, the Argo II Jerked sideways roughly, knocking me off my feet and slammed me against the wall. I flipped my coin and ignored the pain in my shoulder and gripped my sword. I ran to the edge of the boat and got to Leo.

He had a horrified look to his face and he was sitting in the middle of the floor hugging himself. Fear ran up my spine.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I looked around to see why he had stopped and made him look so sad. "The gods hate me Jason." He whispered. Hazel and frank rushed forward. I waved them away. They retreated uncertainly. I knew that the last thing he needed was some attention. He was crouched down and wrapped his arms around his legs and lowered his head. "Find Percy, Jason." He said in a flat monotonous tone of voice. I felt hurt that I couldn't help him but I nodded and get Percy to come.

I walk back to the cabin where the rest of the Demi-gods and magicians. "What's wrong with him?" asked hazel worriedly. Zia was staring at them intently; Percy was crouching down and talking to him in a low reassuring voice. Suddenly Leo stood and nodded at Percy. He ran towards the edge and jumped while the rest of us stared in shock.

"JASON!" Hazel screamed and shoved me. I stumbled and ran towards the edge. "No." I was stopped by Percy. "This is what he wants." He answered calmly. "SUICIDE?" I yelled back at him. He looked confused. "No Festus is down there." We all visibly relaxed. "Oh and Jason? Could you do me a favor?"

I nodded, confused. He whispered. "Don't wake Annabeth, well be right back okay? He needs to do this."

"What? Do what?' I asked confused, what was going on? He shook his head and hesitated. "I'll explain later." He ran over the edge and also jumped. I sighed and looked back at the crew who was looking at me expectantly.

Leo POV

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. This can't be happening, I thought, as I steered Festus towards land. The gods wouldn't allow this, never. This couldn't be happening. I heard Percy land behind me and nod reassuringly. I didn't completely understand why I wanted Percy with me, I guess I thought he was the only one remotely close to feeling how I felt, he let Annabeth go to find the Mark of Athena, and then again, he had left calypso too.

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "You're doing the right thing." He said as Festus Advanced to the island. "But why would the gods let the island appear again? No man finds Ogygia twice." I shook my head.

"I think they did it on purpose, all a part of their twisted plan." He shook his head disgustedly. "Just hold on to her okay?" I laughed dryly. "Never gonna let go of her again."

Festus landed on the soft white sand. It looked exactly like the last time I've been here. I wiped my clammy hands nervously on my pants. What if she didn't like me anymore? What if she liked someone else?

Fear squeezed my chest. Percy looked around him and sighed. "Been a long time." He said looking towards the woods sadly. I headed towards the woods. Percy uncapped Riptide. "I'll wait here, got your back." I nodded; for once I couldn't find the humor in me.

"Calypso!" I yelled looking around for the beautiful girl I've fallen in love with. I heard rustling to my right and looked towards the noise. "L-Leo?" a timid voice answered.

A girl with beautiful skin and brown hair stepped out. Her soft brown eyes looked at me intently, a mixture of disbelief and hope. "Leo?"

"Oh gods." I whispered.

Tears streamed down her face, and I felt hot tears of joy, relief and love trail down my face.

She ran towards me. Happiness lighting her features. An overwhelming burst of joy erupted in me and I grinned as she threw herself at me, her braid swinging wildly. I fell backwards and kissed her. I felt as if the world was falling and all I felt was happiness, pure joy. I held her and kissed her.

"Oh gods Calypso. Oh gods." I murmured, kissing her tears, her eyelids her cheeks and her lips.

"Leo…you came, you came." She sobbed. "Yes, yes of course, I came. I told you I would." I said breathlessly. She was soft and warm, hear tears sweet against my lips. "I love you, Calypso, I love you." She nodded, and gulped, she looked so beautiful even crying. "I love you." She said breathlessly, looking at me adoringly.

I have never, never felt so happy, NEVER. I sat up and held her close tightly. This felt like it would all shatter, this moment so frail that it shouldn't even be possible, no I've never felt this happy, and for once I actually knew what happiness meant.

"Come with me," I pleaded. "Yes, yes anywhere. ANYWHERE." She nodded enthusiastically. I stood up, a genuine smile spreading across my face. "Yes. Yes!" I picked her up and swung her in a circle. She laughed, and I couldn't explain it, but her laugh WAS happiness. I hugged her. And she laughed. She was beautiful…she was my sunshine. I smiled at her. She kissed me and I lost myself in her smiles and kisses, lost myself in happiness and love.

Percy POV

I sat down and stared at Festus. I couldn't imagine how Calypso felt after all these years. Did she still blame me? If she loved Leo, then she couldn't have turned bitter, but then why did she curse me down in Tartarus? I sighed. Festus blew fire into the sand and I jumped back. I was sitting in the water that was lapping the sand peacefully.

Suddenly I saw Leo emerge from the distance with the biggest grin on his face, as if they had given him the world on his birthday. Next to him, holding his hand was…calypso. She was wearing a silk, white, flowing dress, she was barefoot on the white sand and her braid hung down her shoulder. There was a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face, she was looking at Leo…lovingly, there was no other way to explain her gaze.

"Percy!" Leo called.

I stood up and waved to let him know that I was here. He ran over, Calypso running beside him, smiling wildly, I couldn't help but smile myself their happiness was a bit contagious.

"You found her." I said dumbly.

"Yes!" he hugged me and I smiled stupidly. "gods, thank you!" he exclaimed. "Uh…for what?" I asked him he shrugged. "Riiiiiiiight." I trailed off and stared at Calypso, trying to find traces of anger of sadness…but no, it was just plain joy. "Calypso…" I began.

"No, be quiet. I don't care." She said, looking at me fondly. "It's okay, but I DO want to meet this Annabeth person." I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay."

She squealed and stepped towards Festus. "Is this the Festus you were talking about?"

Leo nodded. She smiled and hugged Festus. "You are SO cute!" Festus looked confused and he snorted and huffed smoke out of his nostrils. I guess no one had ever addressed him as 'cute' before.

"Let's go!" she ran into the water splashing and laughing delightedly. I stared at her. Leo was grinning foolishly. I smirked. "I love her." He told me. "I can tell." I replied smiling.  
"Where are you going?" he called out to her. She stopped and looked confused. Leo smiled at her. Were going on Festus." He replied. Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Great!" she ran to Festus, splashing us all with water. "I'm free!" she hugged Leo.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said. She had tears in her eyes and I tried to imagine what it was like to be stuck in a prison for millions of years and then suddenly rescued by the person you loved with a huge dragon. I chuckled.

Leo helped her mount up and then we were flying, flying over the ocean beneath the full moon. It was beautiful and I felt as if I was intruding in a private moment. Calypso had her arms wrapped around Leo waist to hold on and she was looking everywhere with eyes alight with wonder and curiosity the waves hummed and crashed against each other and the ocean was alive. The moon sent rippled images below and it was gray and white and huge, displaying its beauty for all to see. The stars dotted the immense black sky and the night felt perfect. A sense of peace fell over me and I closed my eyes.

If every day could be like this, happiness surrounding me and the world reminding me of its beauty and erasing my problems, then that would be good enough for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus landed on the deck and we jumped off, when I was tackled by Annabeth. "Never do that again Seaweed Brain." She sobbed. I hugged her. "I had to." I replied." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You are such a good friend." She replied, looking towards Leo. I smiled.

Nico stared at me in the shadows with an expression I couldn't identify.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked away. I frowned, I would never figure out this kid, I thought.

Jason ran towards us. "Are you okay?" he began then stopped when he caught sight of Calypso. She was standing there barefoot with a soaked dress and windblown hair, yet no one could ignore the fact that Leo was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

She looked embarrassed and looked down and stepped closer to Leo where she looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Leo cleared his throat. "Um…this is Calypso."

Annabeth eyes widened. She looked at me and furrowed her brow. I stayed silent willing Leo to explain. They were all here…except Frank. I turned towards Hazel. "Where is Frank?" I asked. "Oh." Her eyes brightened. "I'll wake him. I nodded and Jason looked towards us. "Leo will explain in the Mess hall then we can all get some sleep." He nodded towards the mess hall."Shall we?"

Nico POV

Percy and Annabeth seemed so…'happy' together. I felt selfish for wanting Percy to be with me. But I did, and I couldn't change that, nor was I willing to. I saw that there were two extra chairs that had been added to the Mess Hall. Leo nodded and I awkwardly took a seat next to Percy. I fiddled with the black ring around my pointer finger nervously, and mentally laughed at my ridicule. I've been with the spirits of the dead, been through Tartarus alone, and I was nervous of the guy I loved? I felt stupid and angry at myself.

"So," He said looking towards Piper but addressing everyone. "You remember when Khione came and froze Jason into a rug?" Jason frowned and Piper smiled a little and nodded. Leo was gripping Calypso's hand and I knew that he had feelings for her, apparently she shared those feelings. "Well the place I went to when she shot me upward was to Calypso in her island."

Annabeth's face lit up in realization. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and everyone turned towards her. Leo seemed relieved the attention was off him which was a first and he nodded towards Annabeth. She brightened and knew this was her territory. Percy turned towards her, and turned towards her with an expression that filled me with hatred towards her.

Why did she deserve his smile? His admiration? His company? His love? What had she done? I glared at the back of her head, and gripped the hilt of my sword at my belt. Jason looked at me and shook his head slightly. I sighed and closed my eyes. What was I thinking? I thought to myself as Annabeth shared her knowledge about the Titan war and her curse and Ogygia. What was I going to do? Kill her? Stab her and tell her to give Percy to me? I shook my head.

You couldn't force someone to love you, I thought sadly. If only it were that easy…just spray a magic potion like in kid movies and…poof!

"Ahem." I was interrupted from my thoughts and snapped back to attention to find everyone staring at me. "Did you hear anything I said?" Annabeth responded looking at me with concern.

I stared blankly at them. I hated when the attention was focused on me, the only person that had ever made me feel wanted, and loved was Bianca.

And she was dead,

because of Percy.

Yet I still loved him.

I didn't hate him like I was supposed to.

I hated myself.

Rage and self-hatred rose in me. I gripped the hilt of my sword and even now I realized that I was powerless. I couldn't do anything with my sword, what was I going to do? Kill my feelings for him?

If only everything could be as easy as death.

"Well that's Nico Di' Angelo, son of Hades." Annabeth responded.

Calypso looked at me. I glared at her. She looked away, flustered. Leo frowned at me and shook his head. I remained expressionless. If people thought they could approach me, for anything, then they would be disappointed. Better to scare them off and let them know who I am since the beginning.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Percy son of Poseidon, Frank son of Ares, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel daughter of Hades and Jason son of Zeus." She looked towards Carter. He looked surprised. "And that's Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt."

"Wait," Carter interrupted. "SON of POSEIDON? ARES? ZEUS?" he looked outraged. "You all are sons of gods?" Percy nodded looking towards Jason. "You didn't tell him anything?" he protested towards him.

"Well…" Jason looked guilty. "It never seemed to be the right moment." He shrugged.

Percy looked towards Carter. "Well, the place we are going to, Tartarus is a very bad place with monsters and stuff." Sadie shrugged "Sounds good." She popped her gum and stared at us. Annabeth looked outraged. "Good." She muttered. "Well, never thought of it as 'good' but we all have different opinions." Percy chuckled.

"We're going to Tartarus?" Calypso interrupted in a shocked voice. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. Leo winced. "No, you're not going." He said reassuringly. She frowned and looked at Leo. "But YOU'RE going." She said, more of a statement than a question. Leo avoided her gaze. She looked at Annabeth. "He's going isn't he?" Annabeth nodded.

She frowned and looked determined. "Then I'm going too."

Leo looked panicked. "N-No!" he stammered.

"Yes." She said quietly. Percy sighed and groaned. "No." he whispered. I frowned, it seemed like I was the only one who heard him. I looked towards him. "What?" I whispered. He straightened. "No." he said loudly. Everyone turned to him, surprised. "What do you mean 'no'?" Annabeth said looking at him worriedly, as if she knew what this is about.

"No." he said again. "I'm not going to let all of you go to Tartarus, for me. I'll go alone."

Annabeth frowned. "We'll talk about this after we get some sleep." She said, with a slight tremor in her voice. "Zia, are you okay with sleeping with Piper? I think Calypso would be best in Leo's cabin." She headed upstairs, hands trembling.

Annabeth's POV

I knew where this was heading, and I didn't like it. Percy would like to go alone. He was too good to put everyone at danger for his sake, even knowing that he needed them.

"Annabeth?" A voice knocked at my door. "Enter." I whispered. Somehow, he heard me and Percy came in. "Annabeth…" he looked at me and his eyes softened. "Baby…" he whispered and enveloped me in his arms. I gripped on to his shirt. I couldn't lose him, not again. "Don't cry." He wiped away a tear with his thumb and hugged me tighter. "Why, Percy?" I sobbed and quickly covered my mouth. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong, I had to be brave. Percy sat on the bed and took me with him, stroking my hair. "Okay never mind…cry. Let it out." He murmured in my ear. I sobbed and felt the tears flow faster. He took me in his lap and kissed me. His lips tasted like salt and he smelled like the ocean. I buried my head in his shirt and sobbed. "Why…" I sobbed. Why did he want to leave me? I didn't understand. Why didn't he want me to help him?

"I can't put you through that, not again, not for me." He whispered I gripped his shirt in my fists and kissed him fiercely, bringing him down so that I was lying on top of him. "Percy, I love you. I'll do anything for you. Anything. I'll go to Tartarus again and again." He looked up at me, his sea-green eyes that I had grown to love, looking at me intently. "I love you." He said, looking at me, his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you." I replied. His body was warm and I closed my eyes and put my head against his chest. His heart beat solidly, a steady beat, sometimes the only thing that was steady in my life, and even now, they wanted to take that away from me.

I slowly gave in to sleep.

Carter POV

I closed the door to the cabin I was sharing with Percy. I felt as if I was intruding so I didn't come in. I looked towards the other cabins.

Like he sensed my presence, Nico's door opened. He frowned at me. "What?" he asked gruffly. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing shorts and a black T-shirt. Surprisingly he still had that black-skull ring that he always wore on his pointer finger. I could tell that I had woke him up, which was strange since I haven't been making any noise, he must be a very light sleeper.

"Well, I share a room with Percy." I said uncomfortably. "So?" he asked irritably. "Annabeth is in there, and well…you know." I said awkwardly. I honestly felt that this was ridiculous. It's not like they were doing anything but I still felt uncomfortable. Nico blinked. "Are they…"he said awkwardly. I shook my head hurriedly, embarrassed. He sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in." he offered, and then he glared at me. "But just for tonight."

I nodded and stepped in, relieved. "You'll sleep on the floor." He said groggily. Tossing me his pillow and slipping in to bed. I caught it and sighed. Well, I thought, better than nothing. I curled up on the hard floor and tried to go to sleep. It was hard to shut my eyes, though. The floor pressed against my skin and the coldness seeped through my shirt. I sighed and looked up.

The room was bland, nothing showing information about him at all. His hand swung into view and I heard him murmur in his sleep. Something about the son of Hades was bothering me. I stared at the ring and something clicked. His father was the god of the Greek underworld right? Well, mine was the god of the Egyptian underworld. I sat up slowly and looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully, and he looked years younger asleep, but even in his sleep there was a slight furrow to his brow. It made me wonder what happened in his childhood, and well…it was pretty obvious he had a crush on Percy.

The way he looked at him, and how he reacted to Annabeth and Percy together…well. I could tell. He had pale skin and light brown freckles dotting his nose and cheeks, like someone had thrown a bit of brown sugar at him. He had black hair.

I stared at the black ring that had silver skulls grinning up at me. I carefully removed it from his finger. What are you doing? I thought to myself, I couldn't really explain it, it was some instinct and I usually followed my instincts. His hand twitched, but otherwise his face showed no reaction so I examined it.

Inside the ring, engraved in the silver, was a hieroglyphic. My eyes widened…why would there be…I read it quickly, racking my brain to find out what it meant.

_HA-TEP _

Meaning…'Be at peace.'

I frowned. How did he get this? And from whom? Nico stirred, and I hurriedly took his hand and gently placed it on his finger. I rolled over and placed the pillow over my head and shivered. It could be worse…I thought as I drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you are reading this, and you have read, ****A SEPARATE PEACE**** by John Knowles come Pm me, urgently. Anyone. Well, I've never written to the reader directly, so all I'm going to say is that I hope you like this chapter, I would love some feedback. And I really hope you keep reading! Enjoy!**

Nico POV

I fiddled with the ring on my finger absently. It was strange but I had woken up with it placed on my ring-finger. I never did that. Not anymore. I sat down on my chair and watched as Percy rubbed his eyes tiredly. He seemed to be getting worse and worse. The curse was slowly draining away his life, leaving him weary and exhausted. He stretched his legs out and picked at his food which was tinted a strange shade of blue. He swept his hair out of his eyes which weren't that brilliant shade of green anymore; they were dimmed, and drained of life. He smiled reassuringly at me once he caught my gaze. I blushed and looked away. Everyone was strangely silent and solemn, like sensing the state Percy was in.

"Well!" Leo chimed. "Were almost there, a couple hours at most."

The news that we were almost to Tartarus weren't exactly 'good' news but everyone brightened nonetheless. Percy sat up straight as he ignored a disapproving look that Annabeth gave to him as he disposed of his uneaten food. He looked irritated and he looked at us intently. "I don't understand." He announced, gaining the attention of everyone.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Why are you all coming with me to Tartarus?" He finished. Carter looked at him, frowning. "Well, I guess I feel guilty that the goddess Isis or maybe Thoth put a curse on you to get back at the gods because of me." He replied, shrugging.

"I follow him." Sadie replied, jerking her thumb towards her brother. "And I'm with her." Replied Walt, smiling at Sadie. Zia shrugged and said, "They're my friends." she replied. Carter looked guilty but nodded at Percy. He frowned and looked towards Jason, who sat up and spoke with the authority of the son of Zeus. "I'm going because you might need me and we've been through so much together…" he said gesturing towards the group. "And it wouldn't be fair to let you risk your life without us."

Piper and Hazel smiled and nodded in agreement. Leo grinned and said, "Yall would be pitiful without me so I had pity on you and accompanied you." He said towards Percy, who cracked a smile. He turned towards Annabeth and his smile melted. Annabeth sighed and smiled with an effort. "I love you, Seaweed brain and you're not getting rid of me that easily." She said playfully and laced her fingers in his. He squeezed her hand and looked towards me intently.

Everyone turned to look at me and I felt a twinge of claustrophobia when they turned their eyes on me. I swallowed.

Why did I want to go to Tartarus again...it because I loved him. And I couldn't bear to lose him like I lost Bianca. She died because I wasn't there, and I couldn't help thinking that I could have saved her, or at least, gotten to say goodbye. I couldn't let the same thing happen to Percy. But I couldn't tell them that.

I stared at Percy. "You don't have to come Nico…I know you've been there once and, well…you don't have to come again." He said reasonably. I met his eyes, and for a second, there were only his sea-green eyes, they showed the ocean at its calm vast and never ending, I smelled the sea and heard the wave's crash in the distance and I stifled back a sob. "I'm coming." I whispered weakly. He cocked his head at me and furrowed his brow as his eyes filled with concern. I had fallen in love with his eyes, I remembered. He nodded and looked back at everyone else when Leo announced that we were there.

Jason stood up. "Okay guys… get all you need. Were there, remember, food, water, weapons…stick together." He nodded towards Percy. Percy looked at everyone seriously and said, "While were falling, remember to join hands, okay? We don't want to land somewhere separated." Everyone nodded and I examined everyone's faces. Frank's face was pale, as if he knew what we'd be facing. Percy's and Annabeth's were set in grim determination and we all rode over the mortals and got off the Argo II. As we weaved through the crowds of people I wondered if everyone knew what danger we were getting into. We entered the place where there was a huge black pit, all it took was one wrong step and you'll fall into Tartarus.

I took an involuntarily step back. Percy put his hand on my shoulder looking unfazed. "Hey, it'll be fine." He assured, and I felt an unexpected wave of warmth. "Okay..." muttered, looking into the abyss. He turned towards Calypso. "Um…I'll be right back okay?" he said taking her hands reassuringly. She nodded and took a step back as Leo made his way towards Percy. "I don't want her to go down there, but… I don't want to leave her either." He whispered. Percy furrowed his brow and nodded. "I understand." He replied and turned towards them.

He seemed to stand up straighter, "Leo, Frank, Jason, Calypso, Zia and Walt," he began, "You-yall aren't coming." He finished. They all looked at him in shock. "I need you to stay here, in case something happens between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter." They frowned and looked like they wanted to protest. "I trust you." He replied, looking at everyone seriously. Frank stepped up and nodded. "We will." He replied. "Alright." Percy replied and looked around at us as the rest left; giving us looks like it will be the last time they would see us, which it probably will be.

"Take each other's hands and well jump." He replied looking at the entrance to Tartarus almost eagerly. I guess he wanted to get rid of the pain. He took Annabeth's hand and he turned towards me and offered me his hand I felt heat rising to my face as I placed my hand in his and he gripped in tightly. His hand was warm and I felt shivers run up my spine I was sure that my hand was probably cold and clammy, but it wasn't because we were about to go to Tartarus.

Sadie grasped my wrist reluctantly and turned to grab Carters who grabbed Jason so that we were in one straight line, Annabeth and Jason at the end.

"Go." Said Percy and we were swallowed by darkness.

…..

I couldn't help it, I screamed. The darkness swallowed us and sucked the life out of me, the memories of the last time I've been here all came back to me, pushing my sanity to the very brink of its existence. Fear enveloped me and I couldn't think, Couldn't breathe. My chest heaved painfully and I felt tears rising. I searched desperately for light.

"Shhh…Nico, Shhh its okay, it's okay." I felt strong arms wrap around me as the sensation of falling sent panic into my system. I screamed again. Claustrophobia and fear clutched at me with their bloody grasps.

"Nico!" I heard a voice yell in my ear. "Stop. It's okay." Came the reassuring voice of the boy I loved. He clutched me tighter and I slowly let myself calm down as I buried my head in his shirt. I smelled the ocean breeze and I knew it was Percy that was holding me. "Nico? You okay?" came his voice. I nodded slowly. He looked at me, and his eyes seemed to glow. "I let go of Annabeth." He whispered softly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes full of sorrow.

Embarrassment and shame rose in me and I slowly detangled myself from him, shaking. He grabbed my forearm. "Hey, its fine." He reassured. I nodded, knowing he couldn't see my flushed face. "Annabeth!" he yelled.

He waited in silence. "ANNABETH!" he screamed again. "Percy!" Came the fain reply. He looked relieved. "With…Jason!" she yelled again. "NICO!" he screamed back. Suddenly we stopped falling and we plunged into icy cold water. The water enveloped me and tried to bring me under. I kicked and flailed. I would NOT die drowning with the son of Poseidon. I thought as my head broke the surface.

_There is no point._ Came a voice, I froze. It was Bianca._ Don't struggle. Why live? There is no point. No one loves you up there, why live, to die again. You have no purpose in life, Nico. Everyone judges you, you've never really belonged._ Her voice reached my ears as soft as silk and I felt tears mix with the river water. She was right. I didn't belong there, I was gay, and I was the son of Hades. I didn't belong. Bianca loved me.

I should go with her. I thought, before plunging again into the water…swimming deeper and deeper. Black covered the edges of my vision and my lungs screamed for air. My head pounded in pain.

Suddenly I felt strong hands grip my sides and pulled me upwards. My head broke the surface and I was hauled to shore against my will. The sand was like shards of glass digging into me and piercing my skin. I felt lips being pressed against my mouth and I felt a shock of thrill pass through me as air was pushed into my lungs. I coughed and doubled over, where I was held facing down as I coughed up water that came gushing up out of my mouth.

I gasped as reality hit me full force.

I had just tried to drown myself. I gripped on to the arm that was pressed against my chest while the other one was on my back. I breathed in hard, gasping, welcoming the sensation of air in my lungs. My heart was beating fast as I shivered as my water drenched clothes clung to my skin. I looked up at Percy who was still holding me with concern. The realization that he had saved my life hit me and I looked at him gratefully. He let go of me and stood up, then he reached down and helped me up. He was trembling and he sighed.

"I hate this river." He muttered. He looked at me. "You okay? You inhaled a lot of water." I nodded and watched as his wet shirt clung to his skin. "Nico?" he asked I tore my eyes away from his chest and blushed. Here we were in Tartarus and I was thinking of how good he looked. I mentally scolded myself.

"We better find the others." He responded. I nodded and followed as he trudged in one direction calling random names. We were in a huge empty cavern that allowed little light but enough to be able to see clearly. "Here!" came a panicked voice. Percy looked hopeful and turned to meet my eyes. "C'mon, let's see who it is." He started at a jog and I hurried to catch up. "Hello?" he yelled again. "Here" The voice replied, closer this time. We rounded a corner and saw Carter bending over his sister worriedly. His teeth were chattering and he was shivering, but the girl appeared perfectly still. Percy rushed over and bended over her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Was Carter's panicked reply. "It's fine." Percy reassured and touched her forehead, there was a gash and there was blood seeping through the cut and trailing down her face. Percy frowned and looked at me. "We lost the supplies in the river right?"

I nodded. He sighed and ripped the sleeves of his Camp Half-blood shirt. He folded one and carefully cleaned the blood away. Then he placed the over one over it and tied it around her head to stop the blood. "She'll be okay." Carter looked relieved. Percy looked at a faint glow in the distance. "I think that's the river of lava." he said, "Annabeth knows the way to the doors of Death, we just have to follow the river." He said confidently. Then he stood. "Let's go."

Annabeth POV

I stood next to Jason as we stared at the river running past us that almost tried to kill us. I remembered how it seemed to suck Percy's energy even though he was a son of Poseidon. I looked at Jason. "You think you could fly us to that peak over there?" I asked. I thought that we should head to higher ground so that we could find the cure of Percy. I still couldn't believe I lost him. I heard Nico screamed and then suddenly Percy wasn't with me and I literally ran into Jason who had lost Carter and Sadie.

He nodded and picked me up and we flew over to the peak where he collapsed suddenly, looking exhausted. I frowned. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He shook his head and gasped. We were both drenched and shivering. There was something about Tartarus that just wasn't right, like nothing good would ever happen in a place like this.

"I don't know." Came his reply. "Something about the air… doesn't let me control it."

I nodded grimly. This certainly wasn't Zeus's realm. I looked over the barren wasteland and shivered. It was dark and endless, and eerily silent, not a soul in sight. I saw a small tread of fire and pointed towards it. "There. We need to get to there." He looked towards it and nodded he took out his Roman coin which switched to a sword. We climbed down and headed towards the river silently, picking our way through the rubble. I took out my new knife since I lost the one Luke had given me when I was seven.

"Annabeth?" Jason addressed me, looking at me while we made our way down. "Yes?" I replied, out of breath. "Is this why Percy got rid of everyone else?" He asked me and I thought about it. "He probably thought they couldn't handle it or, he wanted them to be safe…or just to not feel that guilty. I don't know." I replied, panting now, the hot humid air seemed to dry my lungs and leave my throat burning, making it hard to breathe.

He nodded. "He would have made a good praetor of Rome."

I glanced at him."Don't even think about it."

He laughed, it was a strange sound in Tartarus, I remembered when Percy's laugh had filled the cavern, and sighed.

"I think Frank has earned it, but I do miss it." He replied looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I nodded in agreement but my mind was elsewhere. How long would it take us to find the Doors of Death once Percy drank from the river? Hopefully he would get better.

Nico POV

We trudged our way to the faint orange glow in the midst of all the darkness. Percy had Sadie in his arms and was taking turns with Carter and me, but he appeared to be handling her well. When Percy tripped for the third time I offered to take Sadie. He looked at me and nodded I picked her up and we continued walking. Carter was looking around in awe and horrified fascination.

Percy was looking pretty fine when he collapsed suddenly in a heap. Carter stared at him uncomprehendingly as fear and worry rose in me.

"Here!" I thrust Sadie in his arms and kneeled down at Percy's side. He stumbled with her but also kneeled down. I stared at his limp body. "What do I do?" I yelled in panic.

He pressed his fingers to his neck and wrist. He furrowed his brow in concentration then his face paled and he put his hand to his mouth. "Oh gods!" He exclaimed. "WHAT?" I practically yelled, I felt nauseous, he couldn't be dead…

Carter placed his left hand over his right one and interlocked his fingers where he placed them on Percy's chest and pushed Thirty times. "C'mon…c'mon." he muttered. I sat down as the sickly realization came over me.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the most powerful demigod I've ever met…was dead.

Dead.

Like Bianca.

Desperation and anger rose in me. "NO!" I yelled. Carter jumped back, shocked. "GET HIM TO THE DAM RIVER OF FIRE!" I yelled. I clutched Percy's arms as I tried to haul him forwards. Carter looked at me sadly were Sadie was sitting up looking horrified and confused while pressing a hand to her temple in pain. "There's no point." He said sadly. "He's dead, Nico." He replied looking at me with a mixture of sadness and pity. I had seen that look way too any times.

I gritted my teeth as sweat dripped down my forehead and my arms trembled in exhaustion. I fixed my eyes on him and mustered all the hate and anger I felt towards the world and glared at him. He looked startled. I saw black mist surround me and the voices of the dead whispered words of hatred and malice to me. Skeletons and bodies pushed against the ground and the air became bleaker and poisonous.

"Get him to the river of fire. Now." I said quietly.

Carter's face paled and Sadie was crying, both were looking at me with a mixture of fear and horror. I didn't care. "NOW!" I yelled. They rushed to do my bidding and we hauled him over to the river. I cupped the lava in my hands and slowly poured it over his open mouth, ignoring the pain and the tears that streamed down my face, blurring my vision. Grief closed my throat and I felt the horrible sensation of anguish as I bended over him.

"No, Percy…No…" I moaned. Carter and Sadie both stared at me. I didn't notice anything but how pale Percy looked, and how limp his body was. I shook him gently, like he was sleeping and would wake up any moment. "Percy…" The warm glow from the river bathed him in an orange light and cast shadows over his face. "Percy!" I yelled. Tears landed on his face and I felt myself trembling. "Percy noooo…" I clutched his shirt, the tears coming faster and harder.

"Nico?" I felt a hand at my shoulder and I felt a surge of anger. It wasn't fair. Why me? Why was I born into this world? What had I done to deserve this? I swung around and punched whoever had touched me. Luckily, I missed and the figure staggered back. I turned towards Percy. "Percy…wake up." I murmured softly. I cradled his head in my lap and looked hopefully at his eyes, willing them to open and look at me with those gorgeous green eyes. A tear slid down and landed on his nose.

Suddenly he coughed and his eyelids fluttered open. I felt y heart stop as I stared at his eyes and happiness burst into me. "OH GODS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled and I felt as if a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders.

I felt a sudden impulse and leaned down and crashed my lips against his. His lips were salty and tasted like the ocean. They were soft against mine and I felt a surge of exhilaration. I felt him tense up in surprise. He grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me off, gentle, always gentle. He stared at me in shock and confusion. "Shit." I muttered as the blood rose to my face. I stumbled back, filled with embarrassment and shame. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry." I muttered. I couldn't believe I did that. He would never speak to me again. He would be disgusted and never come towards me. I bit back a sob and stared at him. He frowned and he sat up awkwardly. He licked his bottom lip and looked at me in confusion. I blushed and looked down. I gripped my forearm nervously. He stood up and looked at Carter and Sadie. He was frowning. "Well… what happened?" his voice sounded hoarse. Carter pointed at me. He was still in shock. Percy bended down and looked at me. I blushed and stood up. "We should be going."

I began walking north of the river. It was hot but I kept my jacket over my now dry camp half-blood shirt. After some time I heard hurried footsteps coming towards me and I slowed my pace, desperately hoping it wasn't Percy. "Nico…" I heard his voice. It was definitely Percy. I steeled myself for the response I expected.

Disgust and rejection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow readers. Thank you so much for sticking with my story! I'm very grateful for all of you that are still with me, because seriously, you and I both now that I suck at writing! But I enjoy it and your reviews are Amazhang! Continue reading. :D**

"Nico, wait." He reached out and grabbed my wrist. I winced at the sudden shock of pain and he let go. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I shook my head, surprised to feel the tears behind my eyes. I blinked rapidly, determined not to let him see me cry. Why was I so weak all of a sudden? I hated being vulnerable. "Nico…wait." He said gently. I turned to look at him and his expression softened. I glared at him.

"What? I don't care what you have to say. I'm gay." I walked faster, not willing for him to see the hurt and longing in my eyes. He jogged to catch up with me and stood in my way. I forced myself to meet his eyes. "Nico…" he trailed of and wiped a tear of my cheek. I wanted to kiss him, I realized with a shock.

"Nico, I love you as a brother." He said softly, searching my eyes intently.

My heart fell. I felt a tremendous pain deep inside of me. Of course, I thought grimly, he loved Annabeth. I looked downwards and nodded, my jaw clenched. I sighed. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern and tenderness. I bit my lip and walked around him.

"We should keep walking." I said over my shoulder.

Percy POV

I watched as he walked away. That was why he kept avoiding me. I thought he hated me. I'm sure he does now. Another friend I had hurt. I thought grimly. I looked back at Sadie and carter who looked shocked, they were staring past him and Percy got a rising sense of dread. He turned to see Nico staring at a man dressed in white robes, his skin was completely blue and he shimmered and blinked out of sight repeatedly.

"Osiris?" Carter stuttered in shock.

"Is that you, father?" Sadie exclaimed at the same time.

I uncapped Riptide and stepped back warily. The man smiled warmly at Sadie and Carter then turned serious and looked at us. "Children, I have come to warn you." Nico's face was deathly pale and he looked horrified. "Who are you?" I blurted, shocked. Why was he here? Why did he have blue skin? I was jealous.

"I am Osiris." He looked at me as if I should recognize his name. I stared at him blankly. I wish Annabeth were here.

Sadie smirked. "I feel ya, Perce." She nudged Carter.

"Oh." Carter looked at me and his eyes brightened. He reminded me of Annabeth whenever I asked her a question. "He is the Egyptian god of the underworld." I frowned. "What?" The god, Osiris sighed and looked at us. "I have a message to you; we have placed the sickness upon Percy Jackson so that he was brought here because it is the only place where the gods will not sense my presence."

"The gods are raging against each other causing chaos and destruction to the mortal world. The Greeks and Romans are using all within their power to keep us from winning. We have a plan since both sides are immortal; the winner of the war will be those that defeat each other's forces."

He looked grimly at us. "That proves, Magicians of Egypt against you Demigods."

His eyes were full of sorrow as he delivered the news. I was filled with a rising sense of dread. This couldn't be real; we were forced to turn against each other. I glanced at Carter who seemed to be having the same thoughts. Osiris image seemed to flicker and his face contorted in pain.

"I haven't got much time left." He turned towards Nico. "Nico Di Angelo, you will soon have to make a difficult decision. Remember who the true enemy is." Nico looked troubled and twisted his ring awkwardly.

"Carter," his voice was heavy with sadness. "I know it is too much to ask of a mere child, but you will have to channel the power of Horus yet again to win the battle, you will lead all of the magicians into war." He finished that with a tremendous amount of sadness and pain and Carter's face paled and he looked sick at the thought.

"Sadie… my dear child, I wish to prevent your future, but I can't. Make the right choices Sadie, do not be fooled."

He then turned to me with a tired expression. "Percy. You are by far the most powerful demigod the world has ever seen. The daughter of Athena knows the truth, she will tell you, what awaits you…I cannot say." He turned away with an expression of horror and pity and disappeared. I was left with a horrible gut-wrenching feeling. I gripped Riptide tightly. He then disappeared without a trace. I looked at Carter.

At that moment, I heard a familiar voice call, "PERCY!" I swiveled around, a grin spreading across my face as Annabeth ran towards me. My sword clattered to the ground as she flew into my embrace and I enveloped her. I hugged her tightly as she smiled at me.

Then she was all business. "Percy, I have some very good news. I got visited by the Egyptian god of funerals and death and there is a pyramid which Sadie here can use to open a portal. We have been granted permission to leave this place but only for an urgent matter."

We all stared at her for a couple of seconds.

Carter blinked in disbelief and then Jason spoke, which had come along behind Annabeth. "Well? Let's go. Well explain more when we are out of this place."

"Right." I managed to utter and we headed where a tiny pyramid was. I stared at it dumfounded. "Is this some type of joke?" Nico exclaimed in disbelief. Sadie stepped forward smiling sweetly. "No Angel, this is real." She then proceeded to raise her wand and a great swirling vortex of sand sucked us in.

*..~*..~*

Nico POV

For a second all I saw was darkness and then the surroundings of a cabin came in view and a very surprised elfish, Latino face with a mass of curly hair and we all tumbled onto the ground in a jumble of arms and limbs.

"Ow!" I heard someone exclaim above me. I opened my eyes and groaned as the dull pain of falling came into my senses. I felt faint claustrophobia that cleared as a blonde rolled of me. "Nico…" Someone groaned beneath me. I looked downwards and was met by dark curly eyelashes and a shock of sea-green eyes. His lips curled into a smile as I gazed downwards at him. "Err…that kinda hurts." He smirked. I immediately blushed and hurried to get up. I realized too late that my knee was in between his legs and that it wasn't a good idea. Percy flinched and moaned. "Ow! Nico that's my…" I stood up, my face red. "Sorry, sorry." I muttered in embarrassment. Sadie giggled and Annabeth laughed. Percy stood and smiled at me, "Its fine." He replied, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo Interrupted. "What happened? Why are you here?" His brown eyes were wide with shock. I realized that we had appeared in Leo's cabin and it must have looked to him that we appeared out of nowhere. Piper, Calypso, and Hazel rushed in, alarmed with the sound and the voices. "Jason!" Piper squeaked and threw herself at him. Hazel looked relieved and Frank rushed in and for once everyone was happy.

**Well, guys this is my last and final chapter. I had so many ideas for this story, a lot of pain and suffering, with a touch of betrayal and hate…*looks into the distance wistfully* But unfortunately I feared that this story would be too long so I decided that it would be best to leave you full of questions than people just completely stop reading so…Thank you for all those who stayed with me and I hoped you enjoy! (I might continue if I find out people want me too.) Thanks too, SapphireDragonsOnyx13 for her continued support! and my beautiful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, as you can obviously see, I continued writing! I thank everyone for sticking with my story, and reviewing, and all that junk, because sometimes people need the littlest things, you might not think that they are important, but for me, they are. It shows that someone cares. Sorry I took so long, this was a very hard chapter to write, I hope you like it!**

**Annabeth POV**

We had headed over to Camp Half blood were I was delaying telling Percy the information that I had acquired. It was horrifying for the realization to set in and I…well, I was scared. I decided that I would tell Chiron first; maybe he could answer some questions. If there was one thing that I had learned to survive, was to always have the upper hand on your opponent by knowing more. Knowledge was power. I liked power, made me feel safe. I waited until dark then slipped out of my cabin, careful not to wake the others up and went to find Chiron.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and a very drowsy looking centurion answered the door. "Is that you Annabeth? At this time? Heavens child, get inside." The night air was crisp and the moon like a silver eye staring at the camp accusingly. I entered and met his eyes.

"Chiron, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Percy POV**

I awoke to different shades of blue portraying as sunlight. I smiled at the familiar pattern of the sun filtering through the sea. Hazel had recently read a book about a glassmaker's daughter and was set out to blow glass. (**_The Glass Swallow_****by Julia Golding, I recommend it**) She had given me a stained glass window with various shades of blue, the effect was beautiful. I threw off the cover and took a quick shower. When I was ready I headed towards the Mess Hall. I sat at my usual empty table and ate a blue burger with and equally blue coke.

"Hey."

I looked up to see the son of Hades standing up by my table. "May I sit here?" The campers were organized so that you sat with the people of your cabin, others were not allowed. I nodded. "Sure." He took a seat and stared at his hands while I sipped my coke. I assumed he had something to say. His black hair was covering his deep brown eyes he remained seated in silence. I waited.

"I'm sorry."

I almost didn't catch his words. I frowned and abandoned my coke. "For what?" I replied. He seemed to wince visibly. I shook my head, finally knowing what he was trying to say. I took his hand, and he seemed surprised at my gesture. "No, Nico, I'm sorry." He frowned, his features turning to confusion.

"Well, look at this." I looked up at the sound of a rough voice tinted with amusement. It was Clarisse, The daughter of Ares. Nico blushed and slipped his hand from mine. "Nico, Faggot, son of Hades finally making a move on Percy Jackson,_the_ Percy Jackson." She said with a cruel smirk. Heads turned and openly gaped at the scene before them. Whispers rushed through the campers like tiny silver fish darting in through the currents. Nico seemed to shrink into himself, and the sight of his broken posture filled me with fury, Clarisse had just revealed his secret to everyone.

"Clarisse shut up and go away." Nico replied. His voice laced with barely controlled anger. "Make me coward." She replied with a sneer. Nico looked up, his eyes ablaze and his hands tightened into fists. I stood up, I couldn't let these two get into a fight.

Where was Chiron? Or Annabeth? She always knew how to calm people down. Piper would be good two…Now that I thought about it, none of the seven were here except me. I stored that thought for later and focused on Clarisse. The rest of her cabin apparently thought of my movement ad threatening because they were standing too and I felt the electric sizzling through the air as the crowds mood was changed in anticipation for a fight. I did_not_ need a fight right now.

Nico remained seated, his head resting on his hands. "Clarisse," I began in what I hoped was a soothing tone. "Stay out of it Jackson." She snarled before roughly pushing me away and fixed Nico with the hungry gaze of a predator. "C'mon and fight me Nico, or are you going to let your girlfriend here fight for you?" She taunted, grinning. Nico stood up and glared at her.

"No." He said quietly. His eyes fixed intently on her, full of hatred. "I'll fight you." He replied. A feeling of dread rose in me. If he did, the whole Ares cabin was going to help her. They were a huge group of Demigods, bulky and enormous with tattoos and piercings and a wide variety of weapons. Nico… well, he didn't even have siblings here, other than Hazel, which wasn't here at the moment. If it came to a fight, then I would join in.

Clarisse grinned even wider and she cracked her knuckles. "One rule girly, you can't use any of that Son of Hades crap. I don't want any living skeletons rising out of the earth or something." Her siblings muttered in agreement.

Nico nodded and removed his stygian iron sword from its resting place at his hip and held it, never once his eyes wavering from her eyes. She grinned wildly and turned to catch a huge sword that one of her siblings tossed at her. The Ares kids moved to stand behind her and they positioned themselves, each with that same sadistic smile. Nico wouldn't stand a chance in close combat, his strength was in controlling the gift of his father, not sword fighting.

I walked over to where Nico was standing. The rest of the campers were crowded around, eager for entertainment. It made me feel sick. I didn't like fighting, but I would fight for my friends. Nico looked at me. "What are you doing?" he hissed at me. I uncapped Riptide, the blade of celestial bronze shone in contrast to Nico's sword which glittered a deadly black.

"I'm with you." I replied, the electricity already running through my veins as I looked at all the people I was going to fight. I wasn't proud to admit it, but the thought excited me, I loved the adrenaline.

"You…" he trailed off and licked his lips. "You don't have to."

"AWWWWW!" Clarisse grinned as she yelled, causing her sibling to laugh and leer at us. "Nico Di' Angelo wants to protect his boyfriend. Isn't that cute?" She laughed and Nico wilted visibly.

"He's not…I'm not." He stuttered, his face blushing red. I saw a tear at the corner of his eyes and immediately knew that this was his weakness. Verbal-abuse. I didn't know that much about his past but maybe he was treated badly, I don't know.

"Shut up Clarisse." I said, my voice dripping with anger. She smiled sweetly at me, "You can't make me Jackson, so I won't."

I glared at her and she looked at Nico. "That's too bad Percy isn't gay like you right?"

I heard Nico give a sharp intake of breath. His eyes widened and he blushed furiously. "He's crying!" Clarisse cried gleefully and Nico's sword clattered out of his hand and he ran towards the exit. I cursed under my breath and turned to after him when Clarisse's next words stopped me. "Don't go Jackson. He doesn't deserve it. He betrayed you, and plus…he's different." She snickered at her last words.

I turned around my jaw clenched and my fist tightened over the hilt of my sword. I breathed in, in an attempt to calm myself. I couldn't believe she just said that. I thought.

"Clarisse," I started with surprising calmness. "You can fuck off."

With that I turned, leaving riptide on the table and hurried to where I saw Nico heading towards leaving Clarisse staring at my receding figure in shock.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I sat on the corner of my cabin and let the tears flow freely. That was utter mortification. Why am I so weak? Anger rushed in me, but not towards Clarisse, anger towards me. I was a coward, a failure. I reached under the drawer and pulled my knife out. When you were a demigod in Camp Half-blood, it was easy to get weapons. It was an ordinary knife with a silver blade with a jagged edge the hilt was black metal. I stared at my reflection in the blade and glared. My eyes were red and I had tears running down my eyes, my face was gaunt and pale and my hair and my hair was everywhere.

I placed the edge of the blade on the crook of my elbow facing my wrist. I gripped the hilt with my left hand and stretched out my right. I didn't think about it, I just brought it down quickly. I gasped in exhilaration and stared in fascination as the pink wound slowly oozed blood.

It wasn't the first time I'd done it, but each time, it felt like the first time. It was beautiful. The pink clashing against my pale skin, the thick redness of the blood…I loved it. The slight pain helped quench the tears and I slowly calmed down. I placed the tip again for a deeper cut, loving the way my skin reacted to the blade.

Suddenly the blade was ripped from my hand with surprising swiftness and I had no chance to react, I was yanked roughly to my feet and I stumbled and fell against the wall. I looked up and saw and ocean in turmoil.

Oh gods, I thought. I was filled with a horrible feeling of shame. I stared at him with a blank expression, but I'm sure I couldn't keep the emotions from my eyes.

"Nico! What the hell?" he yelled. He was clenching my blade in his fist that was dripping blood, he didn't seem to care. His hand was pressed flatly against the wall, as if for support, blocking my exit. I turned away, unable to see the hurt, pain, and anger in his eyes.

Percy placed a finger on my jaw and gently made me face him. The older demigod was almost a head taller than me and I looked up at him. I felt numb. Emotionless.

"Nico!" he looked at me frustrated. "What were you doing? Why were you doing …" He cut off gesturing at the knife that he had dropped on the floor. Then his eyes went to my arm. I watched the transformation in his features with bitter amusement.

His eyes widened in horror. I resisted the urge to pull on my jacket to hide them. There was no use, he already knew. Great, I was not only the son of the god of the underworld, I was gay, and I also clawed myself with a knife. I winced in disgust.

Then, unexpectedly, his eyes softened and the ocean calmed, and it rocked with gentle calmness, a never ending expanse of mercy and compassion.**(Guys I apologize. I have no idea and I know you must be bothered by the constant changes in my style of writing. Sorry!)**

"Nico," He frowned and suddenly enveloped me in a hug and I was pressed against his chest. He smelled like the ocean and his arms were strong and steady from years of sword training. He settled his chin on the top of my head and I clung to him like a child, overwhelmed, I couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged me.

I sobbed involuntary and bit my lip to contain the tears.

"Shhh." He murmured and rubbed circled on my back with the palm of his hand. "Let it out Nico, its okay."

I couldn't take it, my knees buckled. I wasn't used to it. I loved him, and I couldn't take his compassion, his love, I didn't deserve it. Everything they said about me was true. I don't belong here; I didn't ask to be born!

Percy swung his hand beneath my legs and picked me up like a baby with never-ending gentleness. I clung on to his shirt, knowing already that I would be disgusted at my weakness. He sat on my bed and brought me towards hi, murmuring encouraging words that all blurred together in y head as I cried. His arms squeezed me and he just made me cry harder. He was there for me, while I cried, even though I didn't want to be here, even though I hated myself, he didn't. He loved me.

He loved me.

**Well, you all should thank Son of Dragon for his lovely advice which hopefully made things easier for you. And please, I would normally welcome all hate and flame, but please no hate on THIS one chapter. I feel like…I don't know. I love this chapter. Thanks to every single one of my readers and if you have any requests or ideas or anything, feedback then I would love it. I dedicate this chapter to my lovely cousin, whose name I will not mention. I love you! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Sorry to have to put you through that last chapter, bet you didn't expect that! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I realized how short my chapters are and I am so sorry! I will try to make them longer but I usually stop when I feel that you have had enough. I also realized I haven't put a Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't! **

**Annabeth POV**

I had told Chiron and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I walked towards Percy's cabin, wringing my hands nervously. I really didn't want to tell him. I felt like such a horrible girlfriend, he would need me to be there after I gave him the news, but here I was, not even worthy enough to be his friend anymore, much less his girlfriend. I knocked on his door and waited, noticing how the extra-large Camp Half-blood shirt was bright in contrast to the dark wood.

Silence.

I frowned. "Percy?" I called. No answer. I turned the knob and stepped in, expecting him to be asleep. I was met with his ordinary messy room. His bed was made and untouched. I frowned, where could he be?

I walked outside closing the door and contemplating the unlikely possibility of him waking up early and heading to the Mess hall, when I saw Clarisse walking past me. I walked towards her, hoping she could know where he was.

"Have you seen Percy? He's not at his cabin." I asked. She frowned and looked at me with an annoyed half bored, gaze.

"He's probably fucking that Son of Hades."

I blinked as she walked past me. What did she mean? She probably just hating on him like always. I headed towards the Hade's cabin. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

Silence.

I began to feel panicked and opened the door. I was met with a strange sight. Percy and Nico were lying on the bed, Nico was curled into a ball and Percy had his arm draped across him protectively and his legs tucked in under Nico. I blinked. Could what Clarisse said be true? Of course not I scolded myself, ridiculing at the thought.

"Percy!" I hissed and shook his shoulder.

"What? No! Me! Why?" he stammered, jumping into consciousness and reaching for Riptide. He relaxed as soon as he saw me and crawled out of the bed careful not to disturb Nico. "Hi, Annabeth." He replied, smiling at me. My heart ached with tenderness at his ruffled black hair and bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Oh." He replied and looked down at Nico and smiled sheepishly. "It's not what you think…"

"Never mind," I said, impatient to get it over with. "I need to tell you something." He snapped to attention, noting the serious tone of my voice. I gritted my teeth. I hated this. "Percy…while we were in Tartarus, I…well, you're the son of Nyx."

His eyes widened in disbelief and he gaped at me like I had suggested that he marry Chiron. "What?" He practically yelled. I winced and Nico stirred and his eyelids cracked open. He stared at us for a couple seconds, apparently trying to grasp the situation. His eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying and he sat up abruptly.

"Percy? Anbeth?" He muttered groggily.

Percy grinned. "Anbeth." He repeated with amusement. Nico looked like a child while he was disoriented, his brown eyes wide and the light freckles across his face. His lips were pink and he was blinking rapidly.

I had no idea how Percy could find humor in the midst of this devastating news. I would be horrified to find out that I was the daughter of the goddess of darkness. Anger filled me and I grabbed Percy's shirt. Surprise flickered in his eyes. "Percy. You. Are. The. Son. Of. The. Goddess. Nyx!"

Nico's eyes widened in shock as he absorbed the news and Percy blinked. The story came pouring out all at once.

"Percy! You are the son of Poseidon but your mom was about to die during birth so the goddess Nyx transferred her soul so that she was the one giving birth to you! She took the pain and used her blood and body to re-create you! You are the son of Poseidon and Nyx! Practically a god but you inexplicably have Sally's blood too!"

The boys looked at me with blank expressions so I continued.

"This has never happened before! Ever! I don't know why Nyx chose you. Or what difference does it make, but Chiron said she should be claiming you soon and we have no information! I can't help you." I finished quietly, my chest deflating and my breathing slowly returning to normal.

Percy sat heavily on the bed as if the realization had just hit him. It was a lot to absorb. I sat opposite, suddenly very tired and weak. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him guiltily. "Oh and, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Percy POV**

"WHAT?" I yelled and shot up. Nico scrambled back at my sudden outburst. "What? You're kidding! What? Who? When? Why? WHAT?" I stood in front of Annabeth looking at her critically. She sighed and looked downwards, ashamed, I bit my lip and closed my eyes and breathed out in an effort to calm myself. Annabeth had her blond hair spilling out in front of her face creating a thin veil around her face. "Annabeth," I said calmly. "Who's is it?" I asked, fearing the answer, because it wasn't mine, the thought filled my heart with remorse and I swallowed.

"Jason's." She whispered.

I closed my eyes and put out a hand to steady myself. It was Jason's. I felt no relief, or anger towards her or Jason, just…Despair. "How…when…" I stopped, unable to go on. She licked her lips and looked at me. "Its two months old."

I gritted my teeth. Two months. Two months. "Why? What did I do?" I croaked weakly. I felt as if the world was falling. First Nico, then Nyx, now Annabeth? A tear fell down her face as her gray eyes were filled with pain. "Nothing Percy, I...I'm sorry for betraying you…but I don't regret it."

I winced. Of course. Jason, he was perfect, son of Zeus, and a born leader. Of course Annabeth would go for him, he was everything I wasn't. I shook my head and felt the familiar sting of betrayal. Another side of me whispered cruelly, he daughter of the goddess of wisdom with the son of the king of the heavens, they are perfect together, she deserves more than you.

I nodded firmly. "Alright. Go." I said my voice as hard as steel and as cold as ice. She flinched. "Percy…" She looked at me pleadingly.

"What do you want me to do?" I exploded. "I can't do anything. You chose to do that!" I closed my eyes and sighed. It was too much. "Annabeth," I said with my eyes still closed in a much gentler tone. "Please, I need time to absorb all this." I said, gesturing vaguely.

"But…" She began.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Annabeth, PLEASE." I exclaimed, exasperated. I knew that sooner or later I would lose my cool like I almost did with Nico and I was supposed to be the kind, supporting friend.

Annabeth nodded and walked outside, her hands trembling. As soon as she walked out of view, I collapsed out on his bed, groaning. This was horrible, way too much bad news at the same time. I thought grimly, thinking of Jason. In a way, it made sense, and I had noticed how she did look at him differently. I wondered if Piper felt like me right now.

"You okay?" Asked Nico, I had forgotten that he was here and I jumped. I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." My eyes trailed to his arm and found…nothing. I blinked and frowned at him. He followed my gaze.

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "Hazel can control the mist remember?"

I frowned again. "Hazel knows? And she…lets you? "

Nico shook his head, uncomfortable with the subject. "It's not as if she 'lets' me," He began, not meeting my eyes. "It's my own decision." Then he looked at me levelly and said, "Don't try to stop me." There was a warning in his voice.

I frowned. "But…why Nico? I don't understand. Your hurting yourself, can't you just stop?"

He sighed. "It's not that easy Percy, and…I don't want to stop."

I turned so I facing him and forced him to meet his eyes. "Why?"

Nico fidgeted nervously, and he stayed silent.

Percy suddenly had a horrifying thought. "Is it because of what their saying? Clarisse? Look Nico, it doesn't matter, I don't believe it anyways. I know it isn't true and it doesn't matter. I'm still you friend." I said reassuringly.

Nico blinked and stared at me in shock. "Err…um, I…" He stammered. He blushed and looked at the ground. "Um…thanks, I guess."

"Ok." I said, looking at him suspiciously. "We should be heading to the Mess Hall." I said, standing up, and a headache immediately started pounding in my head.

I groaned. "This is a very bad day." I muttered and stomped outside.

* * *

**Carter POV**

I sat in the Poseidon's table that we shared when a pretty brunette walked up to the stage and took the microphone, flashing everyone a dazzling smile.

"Hey! I'm Drew for all of you who don't know and I'm from the Aphrodite cabin!" she squealed excitedly looking at our table pointedly.

"Ugh," muttered Sadie. "Typical white-chick." I shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out at me. Girls, I thought, frustrated.

"I came here with some very special news! We decided that we are going to be hosting a party to celebrate the return of our very special heroes!" She clapped, eyeing Jason, and the other cabins also clapped.

"It will be at The Big House today at nine! You are all invited and look dress formally! Yes, that means a suit and tie boys!" Drew exited the stage smiling and walked back to her table while everyone began talking excitedly.

I felt, sick. I was not going to like this.

* * *

**I kinda felt like I accelerated things a bit, but oh well. I hope you liked it! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize; you are all free to hate me. But here is my excuse. **

**I was swimming in the Nile River when a huge crocodile name Phillip bit my hand off.**

**Just kidding, I was trying to swim some days ago, when I bashed both my hands into a block of cement that was covered in seaweed and barnacles. ****The skin on my right hand is badly spilt and my wrist on my left has a long not very deep scar.****:D So now I type like a slug and it hurts. But, I am a Fan Fiction writer so I will type through the pain! *blows kisses to readers***

**Enough about my Amazing adventures, READ.**

*~.~*~.~*

**Jason's POV**

I knocked on the door waiting nervously.

"Yes?" Annabeth poked her head out and smiled when she saw me. "Hey! Come in." She opened the door wider and stepped in. She looked beautiful. Her belly bulged slightly and she was wearing a dark green, sleeveless dress that showed off her long blond hair and her slim athletic figure. She had replaced her camp necklace for a string or gray pearls that matched her eyes.

"You look beautiful." I said, truthfully.

She smiled and fingered her necklace with a sad light in her eyes which was quickly replaced as soon as she saw that I noticed.

"Thanks, should we get going?"

I nodded and we walked towards the Big House. As we walked, I thought of what Percy must be feeling. I felt guilty; he probably thought that I betrayed his trust…and Piper! I had loved her, but she just wasn't for me, she was the daughter of Aphrodite, while Annabeth…was, Annabeth.

She radiated with internal beauty, not like Piper's beauty, she wasn't fragile and… I don't know… she was beautiful in battle. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world and would never leave her. I did feel bad about Percy and Piper, but Annabeth was all worth it.

* * *

**Carter POV**

I sat across the son of Hades in his cabin. We had all shared cabins with different people and continuously changed. I was on my phone after Nico rejected my attempts at conversation. I didn't really approve of all this technology for this generation. It made teenagers anxious and lacking of forbearance. Whenever they wanted something, they could just order it on Amazon and have it delivered to their doorstep! When they are forced to wait for something, they aren't used to it. Their grammar and spelling is horrible…

"What are you doing?"

I blinked and looked at Nico who had shoved me out of my mental rant. "What?" I asked.

He was sitting crossed-legged on the opposite bunk looking at me intently. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

I blushed. And here I was ranting about this generation. "I'm texting with Zia. Why?"

He shrugged.

There was something about him that I couldn't put a finger on. I frowned. It was right there at the edge of my mind…Walt. Yes, that was it. Nico reminded me of Walt before he joined with Anubis, when he was…dying.

I clenched my jaw and lowered my vision into the Duat looking straight at Nico. He glowed strongly with a magic aura…his life was still at its fullest. I strained my eyes and looked deeper. There were black silky arms floating around him, dimming his aura, there was also…

"STOP!"

I was snapped back to reality with a stinging pain on my face and stared, shocked, at Nico.

He was inches from my face looking at me ferociously with his eyes brown eyes ablaze with hatred. The temperature seemed a lot colder all of a sudden.

"Did you just slap me?" I asked dumbly.

I had the feeling he knew what I was doing and didn't like it. And the ring on his finger? This boy was full of mysteries and I didn't like it.

He sat back looking slightly embarrassed. "Uh…sorry." He muttered.

My head was filled with a pounding headache from being pulled out of the Duat so quickly. He tossed something at me which fell into my lap. I blinked and picked it up. It was a piece of their healing food, Ambrosia

"Thanks." I said. He nodded.

Suddenly the door flew open and Nico reached for his sword. "Stop!" I put a hand on his wrist when I saw that Sadie had entered without knocking…again.

She put her hands on her hips, oblivious that she was about to get decapitated. Nico stared at my hand on his wrist and I quickly let go. I frowned, remembering what I felt on his skin and…oh.

Sadie looked at us disapprovingly. "What are yall doing here? You both are going to be late for the dance!"

She looked between us and slowly the gears started ticking in her brain. I loved her, but she was a little slow.

"Yall aren't going?"

She narrowed her eyes at us. "Oh no, you both are going."

Nico blinked and shook his head.

"You too." She said nodding at him. "I'll be right back." She spun on her heel and left.

Nico looked at me, an expression of disbelief on his face. I nodded glumly. "She is my sister." I responded.

He smiled.

Sadie returned with Zia on one hand and Thalia on the other. She rushed the two very embarrassed girls in and she closed the door and stood in the center of the room.

"Carter you are going with Zia and Thalia you're going with Nico."

Thalia frowned, as Zia smiled at me and I felt the heat rushing to my face. "All good? Great!"Sadie exclaimed cheerily and reached into the Duat and brought out outfits. A wide assortment of silks and fabrics of many different colors. She tossed Nico something then she tossed one to me.

Nico looked at his suit and back at Sadie. "I'm not-

"Yes you are." Sadie responded without looking at him, with complete authority.

He blinked and sighed, standing up to go change in the restroom. I walked to a separate changing room knowing that once she decided, nothing was going to change her mind.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I contemplated on my situation. I didn't want to go, because I had no one to go with and I didn't want to go and see Annabeth with Jason. But then again, Sadie was practically frantic trying to convince me to go, and my instincts told me to go. A demigod shouldn't ignore their instincts or ignore Sadie Kane, so I guess I was going with…Piper?

I stared at the young, excited magician with the nervous looking demigod.

Piper was wearing a yellow strapless dress that came just above the knee.

Sadie smiled and left with her date, Walt.

We walked to the Big House. "I heard what happened between you and Annabeth." She said softly, I saw remorse in her expression.

I remained silent.

She squeezed my hand quickly and shot me a reassuring look.

That was possibly the worst thing that she could have done.

I swallowed and clenched my jaw, fighting back tears. Losing Annabeth, I never thought that I would have to go through this. She was my life. I fell into Tartarus again, and I would do it again blindfolded without Riptide if it meant I could have her back, and I would never let her go.

I would not cry.

She was happy with Jason. I was Percy Jackson. I Would Not Cry.

"Are you okay?"Piper looked at me with concern. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"It can't be easy for you either." I replied. She nodded, and sighed.

"It's not fair." She said in a small voice. "Life isn't fair." I replied in a bitter tone that surprised us both. We arrived at the Big House. As soon as I saw Annabeth I felt a bile taste in the back of my throat. She was laughing and flirting with Jason, and she was wearing the dress, the dress she wore to our date to celebrate our anniversary. I didn't know if she wore it on purpose to get to me, I knew that wasn't like her, but I was too mad to care.

"I'll catch you later." I muttered to Piper, leaving her to gaze at Jason and I headed towards the balcony to get some fresh air before I did something stupid, like punching Jason in the face, or kidnapping Annabeth.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I stood, glaring at the elaborately decorated room. Thalia looked around the room and said to me, "I'll be right back, stop glaring, and find someone to dance with." I glared at her as she walked towards some girl from the Hephaestus cabin.

"Hey! Death boy!"

I turned towards the voice and found Leo grinning at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He offered me a glass of water. I took it reluctantly. "You need to try the snacks oh and…" he winked at me. "You look good." He grinned and returned to Calypso's side.

I knew he was messing with me but I blushed and scowled at the back of his head. I headed to the nearest balcony hoping the crisp night air would help me collect myself. I stopped as soon as I saw that Percy was already there.

He was bathed in the moonlight and he was playing with the water droplet's that had stayed on the leaves of the trees from an earlier drizzle. The droplets swirled around in the air over his head, catching the light and sparkling. They danced and spun and joined together and dispersed. They made circles in the air and constellation.

I watched entranced by this beautiful, mystical show.

Suddenly the droplets arranged themselves into words. They spelled, "N-I-C-O-?" As I realized what it said, my face burned yet again as I realized that Percy had noticed me watching his display. I gripped the glass and forced myself to meet Percy's eyes.

He was smirking with an amused expression on his face and his eyes danced with light. The moonlight sharpened his features and sent shadows over his face. His eyelashes were long and dark, bringing out the bright sea-green color in his eyes, his black tousled hair framed his forehead in slight curls…his lips were soft, pink and full.

I stared at him in awe and was hit by a ferocious wave of longing and lust.

"Nico?" he looked at me with concern.

"Uh...Yes. I…no." I stammered stupidly then mentally slapped myself.

He smiled and I walked beside him. "Who did Sadie put you with?" He asked.

"Uh…Thalia." I replied, glad that he had ignored my embarrassing reply.

He winced, "That can't be good for you."

I laughed.

He stared at me and I grew self conscious. "What?" I asked defensively.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You should laugh more often."

I blushed and bit my lip. "Why?" I ventured.

He turned so he was facing me. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"You look beautiful." He replied.

I blushed furiously, suddenly aware of the small space between us. I looked up at him; he was almost a head taller than me.

He slowly lowered his lips to mine and I gripped the railing. His arm climbed up mine and into my hair. I couldn't breathe. He met his lips with mine gently. His lips were warm and soft. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into his arms. His arm went around my waist. And I gasped as the kiss deepened. He ran his tongue over my lips and I pulled away hastily.

I was breathing hard and my face burned with shame and pleasure. My lips felt hot and swollen and I could feel my pulse beating rapidly.

We stared at each other in silence.

"Hello?"

We both turned towards the familiar voice. Carter stood there looking awkward, I didn't know how long he had been standing there and I blushed. He seemed to realize and he also looked embarrassed.

"Uh…there's an Iris message for you." He replied, looking at Percy. Percy looked at me and his eyes asked an unspoken question, and he left.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I had no idea what came over me when I was with Nico, but now I knew that what happened in Tartarus wasn't just a mistake. The son of Hades had a crush on me, and I shared the same feelings. I sighed and shook my head and followed Carter to the message.

I was shocked to see my father's face looking at me with concern and urgency.

"Hi, Dad."

"Percy!" He shook his head. "Son, tomorrow go to the lake, take all your most trusted, important friends with you and wait, I will bring a form of transportation to take you…where I need you."

I frowned, he sounded nervous.

"But they might need us here at camp." I replied, knowing that the war between the gods was brewing.

He looked at me disapprovingly. I wondered why. "Percy, we will send you to a more important position where we need the best fighters to defend…things."

He was hiding something from me. I was dense, but not stupid. But I trusted him, he was my father.

I nodded, "Okay."

He looked relieved and the image disappeared. I thought about what he could be calling us for.

Never could I have guessed that the Fates were playing with their strings and that our world will be turned around.

**BWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello…I'm sorry. Everybody say thanks to my Beta. **** .San****Read away.**

**Sorry it's so short. :)**

**~*~.^.~*~**

**Percy POV**

The day started surprisingly well. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, the breeze was perfect, Fake. The blue sunlight was streaming in, the cabin was empty and there was a sense of peace, Fake. I didn't like it. Something was happening. I stood and quickly got ready, knowing that we were going somewhere new, and possibly dangerous. Nothing new, really, but then why did it feel so strange?

I sat in my table and ate my blue cheeseburgers. I love cheeseburgers. **(I hate cheeseburgers.)**

After that lonely, but pleasant, breakfast I walked to the lake where the rest of the Camp was waiting. Chiron stood looking out at them, with a sad expression on his face. I walked up, Riptide in my pocket. I looked around and cleared my throat, everybody silenced, and the remaining sounds were hushed whispers.

"Anna-"I stopped suddenly, remembering she was with a child.

She came forward anyways. "Annabeth, this might be dangerous and…"

"Percy, I'm going." She looked at me with those stormy grey eyes that I had fallen in love with.

"R-Right." I conceded knowing that when she set her mind to something, nothing could get her out of it. I held her gaze for a moment before breaking it and pushing away the pain.

"Jason." I continued. I ignored the surprised gasps and whispers. Did they think just because he betrayed me, took my girlfriend, got her pregnant, took my future away, and stole my life, that I wouldn't forgive him?

"Leo, Nico, Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia." I finished.

They stepped forwards. I looked at Chiron, he nodded grimly. "Percy, this might be the hardest quest you will ever got to, I have talked to our oracle and…" He broke off and hesitated. "Good luck." He galloped away before I could protest.

I turned to look at the rest of the demigod's, we were alone. Leo broke the silence.

"So…what do we do now?"

I shrugged. "We wait until something unusual happens." I said simply while sitting on the grass in the edge of the lake. I had no idea what was to come but I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

Nico POV

"Look there! Someone opened a portal!" Sadie exclaimed, pointing a couple of feet away from us. It was a swirling vortex of sand.

"C'mon!" Sadie yelled and jumping in without hesitation.

"Wait! No! It isn't from our god's!" Jason yelled, holding Annabeth back.

Carter looked back at him frustrated. "You will be scattered in the Duat if you don't hurry! Get in!" I went in quickly, not wanting for my particles to explode. Just as quickly we appeared in Olympus, the throne room of the gods. This time, we appeared on our feet, unlike last time.

I was met with a strange scene; there were other…gods…as well as ours.

There was only four, Osiris, Horus, Ra, and Isis, I remembered. The time I spent with Anubis had many advantages. The Greek gods were, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Athena. Why were we here? I had no idea.

I glanced at the others. Leo was fidgeting nervously with a piece of copper wire and a screw…that kid was seriously ADHD. Percy stood tall looking at the gods defiantly; I loved that expression on his face, like he was ready for anything. Annabeth stood there, and I could practically see the gears turning in her brain, she was trying to figure out what was happening. Jason stood there, frowning, holding his sword at ready. Carter was looking forwards a worried expression on his face, he was holding his magicians bag close to his body. Sadie was next to Carter and her expression was very close to the one that Percy had.

"Children-

"Half-bloods-

Zeus and Osiris spoke at the same time. Zeus cleared his throat and looked at us. "We have brought you here on a peace treaty. We have decided that to avoid war, we will have to make sacrifices."

I did not like where this was going.

Athena interrupted. "A small sacrifice. Jason Grace, the son of the god of the skies …and, Carter Kane, the host of Horus and the blood of the pharaoh's." The throne room was filled with a shocked silence.

"Why?" Annabeth declared shrilly.

Isis spoke up. "Think of it like this, it's the most powerful demigod for the most powerful magician, a good trade. This will keep peace between our worlds; we do not wish to unite them."

Athena softened. "It will be like eliminating the nuclear weapons of both nations to prevent from hurting the other."

"ELIMINATE?!" Sadie yelled, looking horrified and outraged.

Horus answered calmly. "Yes eliminate. If each country stays with the weapon then what use is it to take it away? They can just use the newly acclaimed weapon against them. It will be better if they dispose of it, so that no one can use it. Like that, many lives are saved and war is avoided."

"But they aren't weapons! They are…they are…" Leo trailed off, embarrassed at the attention.

"They are souls." I provided

All eyes turned to me, expressions of surprise in most of them. Of course, they forgot I was even here, I registered their silence.

"Soul, Alma, Anima …Need I go on?" I said, with a tinge of irritation in my voice.

"No, No…" Hades supplied dismissively. "Yes they are souls but think of the many more souls we will be able to save by avoiding war."

Carter stepped forwards, a calm expression on his face. "I agree."

Osiris flinched at his answer. Sadie's face grew pale. And Zia gasped.

"No." Sadie said quietly. "No!" She repeated. "I…" she said while stepping next to her brother. "I am just as powerful as he is. If you are going to kill him, then there is no reason for you to kill me too."

For the second time, the throne was filled with silence.

"Sadie, no." Carter said weakly, a sickly look on his face. "Dad, please!" Sadie cried, looking desperately at her father. An expression of pain flitted across his features. "Children, it is for a greater good. And Sadie, the deal is one, for one, only Carter not you."

Carter turned towards Sadie and whispered in her ear, he grabbed her hand, with a look of desperation in his eyes. He turned towards Walt pleadingly. Walt frowned, and then his face fell. He turned and took Sadie's hand gently he murmured in her ear and took her away from Carter where she fell to her knees and wept.

Zia stared at Carter with pale expression of horror silently.

I watched this in grim silence.

Jason gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Okay." He said simply and bluntly as he stepped forward.

"Noooo!" Annabeth cried shrilly and grabbed his arm. "NO! No, please no!" There were tears streaming down her face all of a sudden and she had a wild look in her eyes. Her nails dug into his bicep, making the flesh around white.

"Annabeth, it's okay." Jason said soothingly, but his voice broke and he had faint tears in his eyes as he watched Annabeth.

She fell to her knees still gripping his arm firmly. "No. No. NO! Nonononono! Please! Don't take him!" She sobbed.

Percy was staring at Annabeth, his eyes like shattered glass.

Athena looked at her daughter. "Annabeth, it is a sign of weakness to cry."

"I don't care." She sobbed.

"Annabeth, this is what love did to you. I warned you, Annabeth."

"Shut up, no, shut up." She sobbed into his legs.

My eyes turned towards Percy, who was playing with his pen and was looking away from Annabeth when he suddenly stepped forwards. He looked at the gods, his jaw tight and his expression firm.

"Take me."

He said so quietly, but even so, the room lapsed into silence. Even Annabeth quieted her sobs in shock.

He continued before the gods could protest.

"I am the son of Poseidon, I went through Tartarus, I closed the Doors of Death, I united the Roman and Greek camps, I evaded war, and I defeated Gaia herself, with help."

"But-

He forged ahead. "And I am the son of Nyx." He finished.

The room erupted in chaos.

"What?"

"What treachery is this?"

"Poseidon!"

"Child, speak! What are you saying?"

Percy watched this with mild amusement. He chuckled softly.

"Do you find this amusing?" Zeus demanded with scorn. "Are you lying to us child?"

Poseidon stood. "He is telling the truth." He said gravely, his face pale. "Sally had told me about this, but I didn't believe her."

The gods looked at him blankly.

He waved his hand dismissively. "She is but a mere mortal, Percy's mother."

Athena stood suddenly, her face alight with recognition. "Yes it is true!" Then her face hardened. "He must be killed immediately. He could bring the death of us all! He is practically a god himself!"

Dread settled in the bottom of my stomach as I recalled the conversation between Annabeth and Percy. I quickly glanced at him. He brought it up on purpose, so Jason would not be killed. I looked into his eyes and I was certain. His fatal flaw. He would definitely sacrifice himself for the well being of his friends. He was doing it for Annabeth, but also for Jason.

I shook my head, clenching my fists, I felt and unexplainable anger rising in me towards Percy. He was so…selfless, so very willing to throw his life away for the sake of others. He didn't deserve to die. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth and hot tears spring to my eyes.

Zeus cleared his throat importantly and all eyes turned to him, as soon as the room was silenced, he spoke. "Brothers and guests, I say that we need privacy to discuss how to...how to dispose of our friends here."

"We will give you a room so that you may say your goodbyes and get used to the idea of no longer living." He continued, saying this as if proposing that we go out for a cup of tea. I remembered that to them, we were just disposable tools that they used to do their bidding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico POV**

I watched Percy fall in slow motion.

I watched his killer bend down.

I watched his blood pool around him.

I watched his body go limp.

And something in me…

**S**

**N**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**E**

**D**

A guttural scream tore out of my throat. Raw. Horrid. Wild. Animal-like.

Rage blinded me and I felt myself run towards him, sword held high, blade gleaming. He turned towards me, eyes widening in fear and shock. I brought the stygian iron sword down, hard… right on top of his head.

It sliced through his scalp and blood rushed down his face, he screamed before I brought it through his cranium.

He fell, his head banging and blood splattering across the floor. I stepped on his chest and yanked my sword out. His eyes were wide and lifeless, still full of shock. Blood glistened on my blade and his brain became visible.

It was a gruesome sight, but my only regret was that he didn't feel more pain before he died.

I turned and ran towards Percy, my sword clattering to the ground. I kneeled by his side. "Percy!" I cried, willing for him to open his eyes. His eye lids fluttered and he looked at me with those green eyes. He smiled.

"Percy! No, don't die…" I fought the panic that was threatening to overrule me. "Percy! Please wait, we can get you to water and…" I trailed off.

His skin glowed a bright white light and I stepped back, what was going on? The he disappeared in a light so bright that I looked away and golden dust fluttered down, but never landing on the floor. I watched in shock, feeling as if the world was crumbling around me.

Percy.

**Carter POV**

I turned just in time to be blinded by a brilliant white light. I saw Nico leaning in a pool of blood looking defeated. I ran towards him just as a Roman came up and I intercepted his blow aimed at Nico. Nico barely glanced up, and then just sat there, not reacting at all. I slashed at my opponent and he retreated.

"Nico! Are you hurt?"

He nodded once, then stopped, as if considering the question then shook his head.

I grabbed his bicep and yanked him up just as Jason finished off the last Roman.

Just then, I realized that Percy wasn't with us, and that there was a golden ballpoint pen lying in the pool of blood.

"Oh." I said softly…but, then where was his body?

Suddenly, Nico put his arms around my waist and cried softly into my chest.

Apparently, even the Ghost King needed just a little bit of love.

**Nico POV**

Everyone has seen me cry. They had seen me be weak and vulnerable. They had seen me break down and hug Carter. Honestly, I regretted that last part. But I really didn't care. I didn't care about anything. He was right. Love is a form of weakness, a flaw. That's how you get hurt.

I stared at the leaves floating in my tea. I usually didn't drink tea.

"I…well; I don't think Percy is dead."

I glanced sharply at the voice; it was Annabeth, looking uncertain and self-conscious.

"What?" I asked coldly.

She turned and looked at me as well as everybody else.

"Percy disappeared in golden dust right? Sort of like monsters…"

I glared at her.

"I mean…Like when the Minotaur took Sally, Percy's mom. She wasn't dead; he just transported her to the underworld. Or she regenerated somewhere else, or something." She looked frustrated and ran her fingers through her hair.

I felt a tiny flame of hope in my chest. Then I quickly snuffed it out.

"He's dead. I saw him die." I said flatly, watching my reflection shake on the brown surface of the cup.

She glared at me with a fierce intensity.

"You don't know that. Why did he disappear like that then? He could be alive."

I shook my head. "I SAW him." I said clenching my jaw and looking angrily at her.

"He was bleeding, the blade went through him. I saw him loosen up, go limp. I saw the life leave his eyes. His soul cried out to me as it left."

Annabeth slumped in her seat, we were seated in the meeting room the gods had that they let us in after they figured out what had happened.

"Hope is all a man has." She quoted weakly.

"Fool is the man that has lied to himself." I quoted back, my voice bleak, hard, and lifeless.

Jason spoke up. "I say we try to consult Reyna, I can't see why she would decide to attack us." I could see he was still shaken over killing his former people.

I shook my head. "Reyna is dead. Octavian is the new praetor."

Suddenly, Sadie stood, energy buzzing in her eyes. "You all need to wake up. If Percy wasn't sure if one of you was dead, instead of just laying around here and moping, he would be…oh, I don't know…"

She paused, sarcasm audible in her voice.

"Trying to find out? Do that Isis message thing."

"Iris." Carter corrected.

"It's worth a shot." Annabeth said, she looked around and walked towards a water fountain and opened the windows. She pressed the button and flicked a drachma in.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson." Her voice broke as she said the last two words but she managed to complete the sentence.

I sat forward in anticipation, it was foolish, but I couldn't extinguish the growing flame in my heart.

The image shimmered and something like static crossed in our view, suddenly we saw a cement wall, with chains on the floor, just as quickly, the image disappeared and we were stunned into silence.

Either there is another Percy Jackson in jail somewhere, or Percy, my Percy, was alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**My favorite chapter! BWAHAHA! Prepare to read extreme pain! **

**Don't get me wrong, I love Percy Jackson, but…I also love this chapter, and I love Drake Merwin. LOL :)**

**Thank you so much for all you Lovely reviews! (Lovely? some of them...*cough, cough*) I appreciate everything, take the time to write an at least, "Not bad..." makes me happy! and being happy is good! **

**Octavian POV**

I made my way down to where we kept the prisoners. The stairs were made of concrete and the walls kept spiraling down. I liked the old, medieval look the prison had down here.

It was a pity we weren't able to capture or kill the rest of them, but we were aiming for Percy and Percy we got. Next time it should be Jason, he is also too dangerous to be spared. Not that I would want to spare any. Annabeth was useless and annoying. Leo…I can't even begin, I hate him so much, so happy and foolish and stupid. Especially since he attacked the Roman legion that time…oh and Piper! I might spare her, she was so pretty, but we would have to do something about that charm speak, can a person live without vocal cords? It sure wouldn't ruin her beauty. Frank would be a problem. He could return to gain control of this beautiful purple cape…and hazel? She would make me rich beyond any other! Nico…no, he must be killed. Too powerful, children of the big three were always dangerous.

I stopped in front of the cell in which he was trapped in. He was tied with chains made out of Hephaestus own work, set to capture Ares and Aphrodite. He looked weary and weak, but in his eyes there was defiance, I needed to extinguish that fire and make him confess. I walked in. He was harmless and at my mercy, there were guards outside the jail if anything happened. I tried to reassure myself that I wasn't reassuring myself. **(Did that make any sense?)**

"Percy Jackson." I began, my voice laced with menace.

"Tavy." He replied, carefree and happily. He stretched out his legs as best he could. He was wincing at the wound at his side; how he survived that, I had no idea.

"How are you alive? And don't call me Tavy." I said scornfully. These Greeks; they thought they were better than everybody else.

He smirked at me, but didn't say anything. I walked up to him, determined to get answers.

I held up the syringe to his face. He stared at the blue sparkly liquid.

"You see this?"

This wasn't really my thing. Torturing and all, I usually had someone else do this for me, but apparently, this person also got slaughtered by Di Angelo.

And I really didn't mind bringing down the person that everyone admired.

He swallowed. "Yeah. Blue is my favorite color."

I stared at him. I had heard rumors that he wasn't very smart.

I rolled my eyes, and injected it into his neck, he jerked away but I pressed harder and it entered his system. He glared at me. "What was that?" he asked angrily. I grinned. I couldn't help it.

"It sedates your body, but not your mind. You now have no control of your body."I announced proudly, like it was my own invention, it wasn't.

He stared at me, frowning, in disbelief.

I grabbed his wrist and lifted it up. He stared at me, then at his arm, probably trying to pull it back. He frowned in concentration.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement as I watched him struggle. Imagine! The strongest demigod ever… can't even lift his own hand!

I laughed delightedly and he shot me his, I'll-kill-you-later glare. **(The Lightning Thief)**

I smirked and as I prepared to drop his hand into his lap, I felt a tingling sensation in my hand where I made contact with his skin, and a fluttering sensation in my stomach. I quickly dropped his hand as a blush spread across my face. He was too busy examining his own body to notice.

I cleared my throat, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

_Stupid,_ I thought to myself. _What is wrong with you?_

"Your body will now only react to pain, using your instincts. Your mind is now only in control of your voice, and facial features."

I examined my nails while he processed this information.

"So don't try to escape or do something stupid. It won't work." I finished. He looked at me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How are you not dead? That wound should have killed you. You were dead, but apparently, not anymore."

He smiled at me, and my stomach twisted into knots. "Are you suggesting I rose from the dead?"

He asked, still smiling at me like I was a child that did not understand why men were men and women were women. In other words, he was mocking me.

"You obviously do not have that power. But…what about Di Angelo?" I asked, staring intently at his features.

His expression shifted. Not so, carefree and happy anymore, more defensive and angry.

He swallowed. "What about him?" he asked warily.

I leaned forward so I was inches from his face. "Did he revive you? Does he have that power?"

He laughed. He had such a beautiful – wait… what?

"No, no Nico did not revive me." He grinned at me.

I sat back, frustrated. "Then how?"

He stared back at me, silent. He obviously knew, but he didn't want to tell me. I stood up.

"Well. Let's see if you give any answers to John."

His face registered no emotion at the thought of him.

"By the way, you killed his brother." With that, I left him and closed the door behind me.

John entered and closed the door behind him. I sat and positioned myself so that I could see what was going on. To him, the glass that I was looking through was just a normal grey wall. The technology in this era was truly astonishing.

I heard someone take a seat behind me and two hands began caressing my shoulders. "How did it go?" she said, her voice sickly sweet. Immediately I knew it was my…accomplice. Drew Tanaka, apparently she had been harboring quite some hate for the seven and joined me as soon as she heard of the plan to overtake and capture them.

"He didn't say anything." I said, letting myself relax.

"Hmm…" She murmured, disappointed.

She turned to look at me. She was wearing a very tight black dress that complimented her figure. She had long, soft brown hair and long black eyelashes framing her bright caramel colored eyes. He lips plump and pink and she had very long legs. I tried not to let any of this distract me as she pressed her lips against mine.

I didn't have any feelings for her, but hey, what was wrong with a little bit of fun?

Then her hand pressed lightly against my crotch and I pushed her off. Not_ that_ much fun… and like I said, I did _not_ have any feelings for her. She wasn't my type.

She pouted, disappointed. Then she examined my face and raised an eyebrow. Her lips melted into a smile that soon turned into a harsh laugh.

"Oh my gods! I cannot believe this!"

Her whole body shook as she laughed. She sat on my lap and grabbed my face with her hands. She placed her finger delicately on my lips and then she laughed again.

"Mother! Is this true?" She giggled.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Do you have a crush on, on…Percy Jackson?" she asked giddily.

"'Do I'..." I blushed as I realized that this was true. I am such a fool…how could I? Am I...this was so not the time to worry about my sexuality. And yes, I did, maybe just a minor crush, nothing more.

"Of course I don't!" I lied, acting offended.

"Oh yes you do!" she squealed.

I had forgotten how the love goddess's children reacted to such things… ridiculous.

Our conversation was interrupted by a blood-curling scream and her smile died away as she turned to look through the glass.

**Percy POV**

Oh gods it HURT!

Pain like every nerve and vein in my body was being burned to a crisp ran through me.

I tried to summon water to blast this kid to Tartarus but something wasn't letting me. Oh gods…Poseidon! Father help me!

Someone was screaming a high pitch wail, of agony and pain, on and on…I wish that person would shut up.

Oh gods…I wanted it to end! The pain was unbearable! I couldn't take it…HELL.

My body trashed and the scream continued.

Just stop it…please….just END it.

PLEASE.

And like my prayers had been answered, the pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started.

I gasped and breathed heavily, every inch of my body buzzing.

I felt my hands tremble, and I looked up to see my new least favorite person looking at me with something like, joy in his eyes, crazy, wild, joy.

I hated the electric chair. I will never be able to watch Frankenstein without cringing.

"How did that feel?" John, child of Ares, sneered.

I spit on him.

"Like Heaven." I gasped.

Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Angrily, he wiped my spit of his mouth, (which was where it had, unfortunately, landed) with the back of his hand, and slapped me across the face, with the same hand. Yeah, that's us, demigods… really big on hygiene.

"Then I guess you want more."

"No!" I yelled, just as his hand hovered on the button.

"Please." I pleaded, never taking my eyes off his hand. He placed his fingers on the button and I clenched my jaw, trying to brace myself against the oncoming pain. He tapped his fingers over the button, not quite pressing it, taunting me. He let go of the button and laughed cruelly and I let out a sigh of relief.

"So tell me. How did it feel to kill my brother?" he asked, all up in my face.

The sadistic joy was gone, replaced by anger and hatred.

"Was he the fat black one? Or the skinny red head that looked like you? I killed so many pathetic Romans that could barely hold a sword that I can't remember." I responded cheerfully, though I admit, my smile was a bit strained.

I_ did_ remember when I had killed his brother, he was the only one that I had killed, and it was an accident.

He glared at me, and reached for the button…when the door opened, and he stopped.

"That's enough John. I do the interrogation. Not you." Octavian said. His high pitched voice loaded with greater authority.

I used to think his voice was annoying; now, it was the best thing I had ever heard.

John nodded and exited the room shooting me one last glare; I resisted the childish impulse to stick my tongue out at him and instead settled with a cocky smirk. I was not feeling cocky or confident at all. I felt hurt, not only my body, my pride. But, a fake reputation is all a man has right?

Yeah that was me, happy, dumb, care-free Percy that pain felt like nothing to me.

Jeez. That had hurt. A lot.

"Percy," He sighed, weary. "I know you aren't happy to see me but-"

I cut him off. "You're an angel. Though I don't think Poseidon sent you."

He glared at me. Apparently he did not like being called an angel.

"I was the one that ordered them to kill you. I put you in here. I sent John to do this to you."

I shrugged. Somehow, you couldn't hate a guy with a blue teddy bear saying, _"Kiss me"_ Strapped to his waist. Never mind. I knew a lot of people that hated Octavian, I'm pretty sure he hated me.

"Can I get off this chair? It's really hot."

I looked at where the door had come from but it was like it had disappeared and this was just a cold, empty, hollow block of cement. Wait…was that blood on that wall?

I looked at Octavian to get an idea of the outside, but I didn't get any. Annabeth…Annabeth, had taught me to look everywhere for a chance of escape, mud on his shoes showed water outside, a stray bit of grass caught in his hair meant that either there was wind outside or that he had been rolling around on the floor…but there was nothing.

He was still the scrawny pale guy with teddy bears strapped to his belt with the stringy blond hair. The only difference was that he was a bit flushed.

He shook his head. "Pray that you stay on that chair."

He glanced nervously behind me at something I couldn't see. If there was something worse that the electric chair, I didn't want to meet it.

Wait…Octavian had entered just as the guy began asking me questions…how had he known what he was doing? As far as I knew there was no way to look outside from here…but, I glanced at the walls, could they, or him, look inside?

"How are you still alive?" he asked.

"I don't know." I responded.

But I _did_ know. I had somehow been transported to Nyx, the goddess of darkness, mother of terror, and my weird, half- second-step mom. It was simple; really, she had given me a second life, another chance. But I couldn't tell him that. If the gods responded badly and tried to kill me, just think how the Romans would respond…was Chiron aware of this?

I tried not to think about Chiron. What about the others? Did they think me dead? I'm sure Nico did, I hoped Annabeth, of anybody, figured it out.

He slammed his hand on the table that had magically appeared and brought me back to reality.

"Nonsense! You do know! It could not have been the sprinklers!" he yelled. Now he was angry, I had to find a way to distract him.

"Hey…can I have that?" I thought of the only thing that came to mind.

He frowned. "Have what?"

The thing that he had injected me wore off and I felt immense relief, I did not like not being able to move.

I pointed to the blue teddy bear.

He glanced at it, puzzled. "You want that?"

_Ha-ha, it was working._ I thought. Despite everything, I found it funny.

I frowned, feigning surprise. "It is for me isn't it? I mean, my favorite color is blue, and I really like it."

He blinked at me, utter shock and disbelief in his face.

I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"Unless it's for someone else, I mean, not that it bothers me, but you know, I thought…" I trailed off.

His face was red. From anger of embarrassment or both, I had no idea.

"I mean, I don't think it was Reyna…but maybe you had a secret crush on Piper? Or Annabeth... maybe even Drew? I heard that girl is all over the place."

He was definitely blushing now.

"She moved to the Roman camp right? What did you do to convince her? Bribe her with a bag full of teddy bears? Now I'm jealous." I pouted, just for effect.

"NO! You…you…" He apparently couldn't think of an insult bad enough. He threw the blue bear at me. His whole face was red and man, he looked _angry_. He stomped towards the wall and the opening materialized in front of him.

Those lessons with Piper had really been worth it.

Looking down at the teddy bear that had just been thrown at my face…

I started to laugh.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

**LOL! Don't get used to the humor guys. I'm not really good at writing humor…BTW, check out my Poll! :D**

**Review!**


End file.
